Una nueva aventura
by lunni
Summary: susan/caspian
1. Chapter 1

_**Susan**_

**Ya hace cuatro años que descubrimos el maravilloso mundo de Narnia por primera vez, tres años que volvimos por segunda vez y Aslan nos dijo a mi hermano Peter y a mí que no podíamos volver, también hace tres años que conocí a Caspian, por más que lo intente aún no he podido olvidarme de él, lo hecho muchísimo de menos, cualquier cosa me recuerda a él. A mis hermanos les hago pensar que ya me he olvidado de él, aunque sé que Peter sabe que cada día lo extraño más.**

**Hace dos años Edmund y Lucy regresaron a Narnia, aunque esta vez acompañados por nuestro primo Eustace. Nos dijeron que Caspian ha conseguido por fin la paz en toda Narnia. **

**Es extraño pero nadie los había llamado, eso nos tiene a Peter y a mí bastante intrigados. Aunque lo que más me extraña, no sé si a ellos también, es que la primera vez en Londres pasó un año y en Narnia pasó 1300 años y ahora a pasado exactamente el mismo tiempo en Narnia como en Londres.**

_**Caspian**_

_**-¿Está bien majestad?**_**- me pregunta mi viejo profesor.**

**-**_**Sí profesor, si que estoy bien-**_**le respondo intentando parecer lo más convincente posible aunque en el fondo no este bien.**

_**-Sabes que si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo ¿verdad?**_

_**-Claro que lo sé profesor, pero te repito no me pasa nada.**_

_**-Bueno si necesitas algo estoy con Trumpkin.**_

_**-De acuerdo, si necesito algo te aviso. Hasta luego.**_

**Ahora estoy solo, el que volvieran Edmund y Lucy me dejo un poco mal. Me recordó cuando ellos y sus hermanos me ayudaron a vencer a mi tío. Y sobre todo me recordó aún más a Susan, han pasado tres años y aún siento algo muy fuerte por ella.**

**¿Por qué volvieron Edmund y Lucy? Nadie que yo sepa les llamo, eso es muy raro, y ¿como es eso que aquí y en su mundo también ha pasado tres años? Sigo pensando en esto hasta que alguien me saca de ellos.**

**-**_**Majestad-**_**me pregunta Vendaval**

_**-¿Sí?**_

_**-Me temo que tenemos problemas.**_


	2. Un bonito sueño y una rara contestación

**gracias x los reviews aqui os dejo dos capitulos nuevos.**

_**2.**__**Un bonito sueño y una rara contestación.**_

_**Lucy**_

**Estoy en Narnia otra vez, todo sigue exactamente igual a como lo recuerdo o incluso mejor.**

**Me dirigía a la playa cuando oigo un ruido, pero cuando me giro no hay nadie, continuo andando cuando vuelvo a oir el ruido, me vuelvo a girar y para mi sorpresa y alegría era Aslan.**

_**-¿Aslan? ¿Eres tú?**_

**-**_**Si querida, soy yo**_**-me dice mientras corro hacia él para abrazarle.**

**-**_**Que alegría me da volver a verte.**_

_**-A mí también me alegra.**_

_**-Esto es un sueño ¿no?**_

_**-Sí, me temo que esto es un sueño, es la única forma que tengo para hablar contigo y tus hermanos sin tener que traerlos a mi mundo.**_

_**-Y, ¿qué es lo que sucede?-**_**le pregunto un poco decepcionada por no estar de nuevo en Narnia.**

_**-Me temo que cometí un error-**_**me responde triste.**

_**-¿Qué error fue ese? No puede ser nada malo porque tú siempre sabes lo que haces-**_**le digo intentando animarle.**

**-**_**Tienes razón, siempre sé lo que hago-**_**me responde un poco más animado-**_**pero todos nos equivocamos aunque pensemos que es lo correcto.**_

_**-Tienes razón, pero aún no me has contestado-**_**le digo causándole una carcajada.**

**-**_**Es cierto querida, aún no te he contestado, pero no te preocupes pronto lo haré. Pronto te contestaré en persona.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**-Ya lo comprobaras**_

**Después de que me dijera eso, voy notando como se desvanece todo a mí alrededor para despertarme en mi habitación.**

**-**_**Solo era un sueño-**_**me digo a mi misma decepcionada y triste**_**-estoy en mi cuarto en Londres, no en Narnia.**_

_**Peter**_

_**-Lucy, ¿estás bien?-**_**le pregunto a mi hermana pequeña mientras entró en su habitación.**

**-**_**Hola Peter. Si estoy bien-**_**me responde mientras se incorpora en su cama.**

**-**_**Me ha parecido oírte hablar y me habías preocupado-**_**le digo mientras me siento en una silla que tiene cerca de su escritorio.**

_**-No hace falta que te preocupes tanto, solo era un sueño.**_

_**-Ya lo sé, pero me preocupo por ti porque eres mi hermana pequeña, me preocupo por ti lo mismo que me preocupo por Ed y Su-**_**la contesto con una sonrisa**_**-Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que estabas soñando para hablar sola?**_

_**-Estaba soñando con Narnia y Aslan.**_

_**-Me alegro por ti Lu.**_

_**-¡Me dijo que volveremos a Narnia!-**_**me contesta casi saltando de la alegría.**

_**-No puede ser Lu, es imposible-**_**la contesto mientras ella se pone cada vez más triste, odio verla así**_**-no es por decepcionarte, pero recuerda hace tres años Aslan nos dijo a Su y a mí que ya no podemos volver a Narnia, y hace dos años te dijo lo mismo a ti y a Ed.**_

_**-Tienes razón, ya no me acordaba. Ojala podamos volver todos juntos.**_

_**-Si ojala. Pero antes vístete y baja a desayunar que vamos a llegar tarde-**_**la digo mientras me acerco a la puerta.**

_**Lucy**_

**¿Qué es lo que quería decir Aslan?**_** "Pronto te contestaré en persona"**_** No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, porque primero nos dice que ya no podemos volver y ahora me dice esto. No lo entiendo.**

**-¡**_**Lucy!, baja ya a desayunar-**_**me grita Susan desde la cocina.**

**-**_**Ya bajo un momento**_**-la grito mientras me termino de arreglar.**

**-**_**Más tarde pensare en todo esto, antes tengo que hablar con Ed haber que es lo que él piensa de esto-**_**pienso mientras bajo a desayunar.**


	3. Las opiniones del sueño de Lucy

_**3. Las opiniones del sueño de Lucy**_

_**Edmund**_

**-**_**Lu, ¿puedes ayudarme a recoger todo antes de irte a hacer la maleta?**_

_**-Claro que si Su. Pero luego me ayudas tú con la maleta-**_**la dice con una enorme sonrisa.**

_**-De acuerdo-**_**responde Su antes de empezar a reírse con Lu.**

**Mientras dejaba a mis hermanas riéndose en la cocina yo me encaminaba con Peter a nuestra habitación a hacer nuestras maletas, ya que hoy nos íbamos todos a pasar el verano en la casa del profesor Kirke.**

**-**_**Ed, tengo que hablar contigo un momento-**_**me dice Peter mientras subimos las escaleras.**

_**-Por supuesto, ¿qué es lo que pasa?**_

_**-Ahora te lo explico-**_**me responde mientras cierra la puerta**_**-¿Has hablado con Lu?**_

**-**_**No, ¿por qué?-**_**le pregunto lleno de curiosidad**_**.**_

_**-Entonces todavía no te ha contado su último sueño con Narnia y Aslan.**_

_**-No es nada raro que sueñe con Narnia o con Aslan, siempre sueña con ellos.**_

_**-En el sueño Aslan la decía que volvíamos a Narnia.**_

_**-¿En serio? ¿Eso no era imposible? Me refiero a que Aslan os dijo a ti y a Su que no podíais volver, y luego a mí y a Lu también nos lo dijo.**_

_**-Ya lo sé. Yo la he dicho lo mismo esta mañana. Pero no te parece raro que desde hace un año más o menos Lu no ha soñado con Aslan y ahora de repente sueña con él y la dice que vamos a volver.**_

_**-Sí, es un poco raro.**_

_**-¿Un poco?**_

_**-Vale muy raro…- **_**le respondo causándole risa**_**-pues y no le veo gracia.**_

_**-Yo sí- **_**me dice entre carcajadas y empieza a tirarme las almohadas.**

**En ese momento empieza una auténtica batalla, tirando casi todo lo que teníamos por delante.**

_**-¿Se puede saber que es lo que estáis haciendo?- **_**nos pregunta Su, haciendo que paremos de tirarnos las almohadas.**

_**-Nada Su, solo estábamos jugando-**_**le responde mi hermano antes de tirarme su almohada.**

_**-Que no hacéis nada ya lo veo-**_**nos responde un poco enfadada**_**-se supone que deberíais estar terminando de hacer vuestras maletas. Vamos a acabar perdiendo el tren.**_

_**-De acuerdo, ahora terminamos las maletas-**_**la respondo a mi hermana mientras se va de la habitación.**

**-**_**Mejor nos ponemos de verdad a hacer las maletas o Su se va a enfadar y de verdad-**_** dice Peter después de que Su se haya marchado.**

_**Susan**_

**Después de regañar a Ed y a Peter iba a la habitación de Lu para ayudarla a terminar su maleta.**

**-**_**¿Qué tal lo llevas?**_

_**-Pues no muy bien, la verdad. He vuelto a soñar con Narnia y Aslan.**_

**En cuanto mi hermana me dice eso, sin querer se me cae lo que llevaba en la mano. Y Lucy me mira como si hubiese hecho algo malo.-**

_**-¿Y de que iba ese sueño?-**_**la pregunto tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.**

**-**_**Aslan me decía que había cometido un error, y que ese error me lo explicaría en persona. También me dijo que los sueños es la única manera que tiene para hablar con nosotros sin tener que llevarnos hasta Narnia.**_

_**-¿Tú crees que volveremos? **_

_**-No lo sé, pero espero que sí. Me haría mucha ilusión.**_

_**-A mí también me haría ilusión, pero hay que recordar que ese no es nuestro mundo. Nuestro mundo es este por mucho que queramos negarlo.**_

_**-Lo sé, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Aslan cuando nos corono? Una vez Rey o Reina de Narnia…**_

_**-Lo recuerdo-**_**la digo interrumpiéndola-**_**a ver cambiando de tema, ¿tienes todo lo que te quieres llevar a casa del profesor?**_

_**-Sí, ya lo tengo todo.**_

_**-Vale, si necesitas ayuda me avisas, ¿vale?**_

_**-De acuerdo, yo te aviso.**_

**Después de tener esta conversación con Lucy me voy a mi habitación a terminar de hacer mi maleta.**

**-**_**Por qué nos tuvimos que ir. Todo habría sido mejor si nos hubiésemos quedado en Narnia– **_**me digo mientras recojo mis libros y los meto en la mochila-**_**ojala Lu tenga razón y podamos volver y ya no estar más en Londres.**_


	4. ¿De quién es esa voz?

_**4. ¿De quién es esa voz?**_

_**Susan**_

**-**_**Venga que llegamos tarde-les digo a mis hermanos.**_

_**-Nunca había visto tanta gente en la estación-**_**dice irónicamente Ed.**

**-**_**Por eso no debes de separarte-**_**le contesta Peter.**

**-**_**No soy un niño pequeño-**_**le replica Ed y empiezan a pelearse.**

_**-¡Queréis dejar de pelearos!-**_**les decimos ya hartas mi hermana y yo.**

**-**_**Están siempre igual-**_**le digo a Lu.**

_**-Parecen niños pequeños-**_**me contesta Lu antes de que ambas estallemos en risas.**

**Nos montamos en el nuestro vagón, nos ha tocado con tres jóvenes, los mayores de la edad mía y de Peter y la pequeña de la edad de Lu o un poco más pequeña. Mientras terminamos de entrar en el vagón oigo de repente una voz:**

_**-Pronto volveréis a vuestro verdadero hogar**_

_**-¿Habéis oído eso?-**_**le pregunto a mis hermanos.**

_**-Yo lo único que he oído es a la gente hablar en voz muy alta-**_**me responde Ed.**

_**-Querrás decir gritar-**_**le contesta Peter.**

_**-También eso también me vale-**_**le responde mientras me ayuda a guardar mi maleta y la de Lu-**_** Aunque lo he dicho adrede-**_**me susurra Ed con una sonrisa, lo que cause que Lu se empiece a reír y llame la atención de Peter que estaba ayudando a los otros chicos.**

**-¿**_**Y a vosotros tres que os pasa?-**_**nos pregunta mientras el otro chico le da las gracias.**

**-**_**Nada, ¿es que no puedo hablar con mis hermanas?**_**-le dice Ed mientras nos guiña un ojo y Lu se contiene una risa.**

**-**_**Vale, mejor no pregunto más-**_**se da por vencido Peter.**

**Ya llevamos una media hora de viaje, aún nos queda otra media hora más o menos de viaje. Los chicos con los que compartíamos vagón se bajaron en la anterior estación, Peter se sentó en el otro asiento con Lu para que pudiera dormir, ya que quedaba un rato de viaje.**

**-¿**_**El profesor tendrá todavía el armario?-**_**nos pregunta Lu mientras se apoya en Peter.**

**-**_**Seguro que todavía lo tiene-**_**le dice Peter mientras la abraza para que duerma un poco.**

_**-Incluso también podría tener otras formas de viajar a Narnia-**_**le dice Ed, haciendo que todos nos riamos.**

_**-Ed hoy estás muy gracioso-**_**le dice después de que se acabaran nuestras risas Peter- Su, ¿por qué crees que está tan contento?**

**Después de que me dijera eso Ed se abalanzo sobre él, haciendo que Lu se cayera y ellos empezaran una extraña pelea, está pelea me recordó la que tuvieron esta mañana con las almohadas**

**-**_**Venga vamos parar de una vez-**_**les digo mientras me siento con Lu y nos reímos juntas.**

**Después de esto empezamos una especie de competición haber quién contaba la mejor historia, mientras íbamos por la tercera historia Lucy ya se durmió y nosotros guardamos silencio para no despertarla.**

**Al cabo de un rato Ed es el siguiente en dormirse y Peter me pregunta:**

**-**_**Todavía no lo has olvidado, ¿verdad?**_

**-¿**_**Qué quieres decir?**_**-le pregunto fingiendo que no se de lo que me habla.**

**-**_**No finjas Su, te conozco perfectamente-**_**en este tipo de ocasiones de recuerda mucho a mi padre, Peter y Lucy se parecen mucho a mi padre mientras que Ed y yo nos parecemos a nuestra madre.**

**-**_**Eso da igual-le digo mientras miro por la ventana-él está en Narnia y nosotros aquí.**_

**Después de que Peter me preguntará eso vuelvo a oír la misma voz que oí en la estación.**

_**-Pronto volveréis a vuestro verdadero hogar.**_

**En el resto del viaje en lo único que he podido pensar es en Narnia, el sueño de Lucy, la extraña voz que me resulta conocida y parece que solo yo oigo y en él, sobre todo en él. **

_**-Deberíamos despertarles-**_**dice Peter****de repente- **_**ya casi estamos en nuestra parada.**_

**Cuando nos bajamos vemos que aparece la señora Mcready, exactamente como hace cuatro años, la primera vez que vinimos a casa del profesor durante la guerra.**

**-**_**Hola señora Mcready-**_**la saludamos todos a la vez.**

**-**_**Hola chicos, montaros que el profesor os está esperando.**_


	5. En la casa del profesor

Este capitulo es mas largo que los demas. Espero que os guste, os guste o no comentarlo xfa xD

* * *

_**5. En la casa del profesor**_

_**Lucy**_

**Que ganas tengo de llegar a la casa del profesor y que nos cuente sus historias de Narnia, de cuando fue él. Son tan emocionantes como mis propias aventuras en Narnia.**

**-**_**Pasar**_**-nos dice la señora Mcready mientras vamos pasando por la gran puerta principal- **_**el profesor está en la ciudad, volverá a la hora de la cena. Mientras podéis ir guardando vuestras cosas. Ya sabéis cuales son vuestras habitaciones.**_

_**-Claro que si señora Mcready-**_** la contesta Peter mientras cogemos nuestras maletas.**

**Después de que mi hermano dijera eso nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. El primer cuarto que vimos era el de Ed, tenía su nombre junto a decoraciones narnianas puesto en la puerta de la última vez que vinimos.**

_**-Bueno yo ya estoy en mi cuarto, luego nos vemos a la hora de la cena-**_** nos dice Ed mientras entra a su cuarto.**

**Su habitación era de color verde con un gran león en la cabecera de su cama y en la pared pone "en nombre de los bosques de occidente…el justo", en otra pared tiene la misma frase que tenemos todos en nuestras habitaciones "cuando Aslan los colmillos muestre el invierno hallara la muerte, cuando agite la melena volverá la primavera"**

_**-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que piensas hacer?-**_** le pregunta Peter.**

_**-Tú que crees que voy hacer.**_

_**-Dormir**_**- respondemos Su, Ed y yo a la vez.**

_**-Vale, de acuerdo**_**- dice Peter entre nuestras risas-**_** pero antes de la cena te pasamos a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?**_

**-**_**Si no hay más remedio**_**- dice Ed antes de que se le escape un bostezo- **_**hasta luego.**_

**-**_**Hasta luego**_**- le respondemos los tres a la vez.**

**-**_**Y el siguiente cuarto es el de…-**_**dice de forma intrigante Peter- **_**¡el de Lucy!**_

**En la puerta igual que en la de Ed, también pone mi nombre con decoraciones narnianas, lo tenemos todos. Las decoraciones tienen que ver con nuestros títulos como reyes y nuestras aficiones en Narnia. En el de Ed aparecen como unas espadas, unos faroles, en el de Peter también unas espadas y unos yelmos, en el de Su un arco con su carcaj unas flechas y en el mío una daga y unas dríades, o algo parecido.**

_**-Te digo lo mismo que a Ed-**_**me dice Peter mientras me ayuda a entrar mis maletas.**

_**-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.**_

**-**_**Hasta luego Lu**_**-me dicen mis hermanos antes de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**Mi habitación es igual que la de Ed, pero en color rosa y pone "en nombre del océano de oriente…la valiente". En la habitación de Su pone "en nombre del radiante sol del sur…la benévola" y su habitación es amarilla. En la de Peter pone" en nombre del claro cielo del norte…el justo" y es de color azul cielo.**

**Después de colocar todas mis cosas decido salir a dar una vuelta por la casa y el jardín. Mientras voy caminando sin rumbo me topo con la habitación del armario, todo está igual. Me quedo un rato pensando y dibujando en la habitación hasta que oigo como Peter grita mi nombre.**

_**-Supongo que ya será la hora de la cena**_**-digo mientras recojo todas mis pinturas y dibujos.**

**Durante la cena el profesor nos estuvo contando como siempre historias sobre Narnia. Después todos nos fuimos a dormir. **

_**Susan**_

**Estoy en Narnia, estoy en el balcón de mi habitación de Cair Paravel viendo el mar hasta que aparece a lo lejos una persona, intento acercarme a esa persona pero antes de llegar aparece un león.**

**-Aslan-digo mientras mi voz se pierde.**

_**-Hola Hija de Eva**_**- me dice el gran león con una sonrisa. En ese momento me acuerdo de la voz, la voz que oí en la estación y en el vagón de camino a casa del profesor.**

_**-Pronto volveréis a vuestro verdadero hogar.**_

_**-La voz…la voz que solo yo oí en la estación y en el tren…eras tú, ¿verdad?**_

_**-Si querida, era yo quien te hablaba.**_

**Después de que me dijera eso oigo como alguien me llama y sin querer me despierto.**

_**-Su, ¿estás bien?-**_**me pregunta Lucy**

**-**_**Sí, claro que estoy bien**_**-la digo mientras me levanto y cojo la ropa que voy a ponerme hoy.**

**-¿Bajamos a desayunar?-la digo a mi hermana después de vestirme.**

**-**_**Claro que sí**_**-me dice muy contenta- **_**vamos**_**.**

_**-Hola chicas-**_**nos dicen Peter y Ed cuando llegamos al salón.**

_**-Hola**_**-les decimos mientras nos sentamos.**

_**-¿Y el profesor?-**_**pregunto mientras me preparo unas tostadas.**

_**-Tenía que hacer unos recados, nos ha dicho que podemos hacer lo que queramos y que vendrá más o menos a la hora de comer**_**-me responde Peter.**

**-**_**Llevamos aquí desde ayer y casi no lo hemos visto**_**-dice Ed con la boca llena.**

**Después de desayunar nos vamos a bañar a un lago que hay cerca de la casa.**

**Mientras que Ed y Peter están jugando al tenis, Lu está dibujando y yo estoy leyendo vemos como se forma un remolino en el lago.**

_**-¿Habéis visto eso?-**_**pregunta Ed antes de desaparecer en el lago.**

_**-¡Edmund!-**_** le gritamos mis hermanos y yo asustados.**

_**-¿Qué ha sido eso?-**_**pregunta Lucy muy asustada por Ed.**

_**-No lo sé**_**- le dice Peter antes de que a Lu le pase lo mismo que a Ed.**

_**-¡Lucy!**_

_**-¿Dónde están?-**_**le pregunto a mi hermano.**

_**-Pronto volveréis a vuestro verdadero hogar-**_**oímos mientras nos pasa lo mismo que les pasó a Ed y a Lu**

**-**_**¿Dónde estamos?-**_**preguntamos Lucy y yo a la vez.**


	6. ¿Dónde estamos?

_**6. ¿Dónde estamos?**_

_**Peter**_

_**-¿Dónde estamos?- **_**preguntan mis hermanas a la vez.**

**-**_**Peter, ¿tú crees que hemos vuelto?- **_**me pregunta Ed.**

**-No sé – le digo mientras examino todo a mi alrededor- pero nada de esto me resulta familiar.**

**Solo podíamos ver montañas, montañas en todas direcciones, luego estaba el lago, el mismo lago que nos ha traido aquí y también había muchos árboles. Pero estos no eran como los recordaba, era como si no tuvieran vida.**

**-**_**Deberíamos buscar algo que nos diga donde estamos- **_**dice Su.**

**-**_**Tienes razón, pero en este bosque no creo que podamos encontrar nada- **_**se me adelanta Ed.**

**-**_**De acuerdo, nos vamos a separar en dos grupos para buscar por los alrededores del lago- **_**les digo mientras sigo observando el lago- **_**Ed y Su, vosotros os vais al este, Lu y yo nos encargamos del oeste.**_

_**-De acuerdo– **_**me dicen mis hermanos.**

_**-Si encontráis algo gritar y volver aquí. En una hora nos vemos aquí y seguimos buscando todos juntos.**_

_**-Vale- **_**me dice Ed mientras se pone en camino.**

_**-Tener mucho cuidado- **_**me dice Su, cuando me abraza.**

_**-Vosotros también tener cuidado- **_**la digo antes de que se vaya con Ed.**

**Ya llevamos más de diez minutos y no hemos encontrado nada. ¿Cómo le irá a Su y a Ed? Espero que estén bien.**

**-**_**¿Lucy estás bien?-**_**la pregunto un poco preocupado.**

_**-Sí, es solo que llevamos ya mucho tiempo andando y no hemos encontrado nada- **_**me dice mientras se sienta en el suelo.**

_**-Y estás cansada, ¿verdad?- **_**la digo mientras me siento junto a ella.**

**-**_**Exacto.**_

_**-Pues entonces vamos a descansar un poco y luego seguimos, ¿vale?**_

_**-Perfecto.- **_**me dice mientras se tumba para descansar un poco.**

_**Susan**_

_**-¿Tú crees que Peter y Lu han visto algo?- **_**me pregunta Ed.**

**-**_**No lo sé, espero que encontremos algo-**_** le digo mientras sigo caminando.**

**-**_**¿Querías volver?**_

_**-Claro que sí que quería volver, pero no sabemos si realmente estamos en Narnia como pensamos o no.**_

_**-Yo si creo que estamos en Narnia, ¿por qué si no dónde estamos?**_

_**-No lo sé. Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar.**_

_**-Aunque es muy raro que estemos en Narnia. Aslan nos dijo que ya no podríamos volver.**_

**Después de que mi hermano me dijera eso oímos un ruido.**

**-**_**¿Qué ha sido eso?- **_**le pregunto a mi hermano.**

**-**_**No tengo ni idea.**_

_**-Tal vez deberíamos acercarnos con cuidado a ver que ha sido ese ruido.**_

**Andamos un par de metros para descubrir que el causante del ruido habían sido unos caballos.**

**-**_**¿Caballos?-**_**le digo a mi hermano-**_** ¿Qué hacen aquí unos caballos sueltos?**_

_**-No sé, pero tal vez sean de esos de allí-**_** me dice Ed mientras señala a los dueños de los caballos.**

_**-¿Quiénes crees que son?**_

_**-No lo sé, pero no parecen muy amigables.**_

_**-¿Así que no somos amigables?-**_**de repente oímos una voz a nuestras espaldas.**

**-**_**¿Y tú quién eres?- **_**le respondo mientras Ed y yo nos levantamos.**

**-**_**No creo que importe mucho señorita.**_

_**-Sí que importa- dice Ed.**_

_**-Tú cállate mocoso- le dice a Ed muy enfadado y a punto de sacar su espada.**_

_**-Ya que no nos puede decir quién es, por lo menos nos podría decir donde estamos. ¿No cree?- le digo para evitar que Ed siga enfadándole.**_

_**-Muy lista la señorita. Estas fuera de la frontera de Telmar- **_**en cuanto nos dice eso mi hermano y yo nos miramos sonrientes- **_**¿Y vosotros dos de que os reis?**_

_**-Estamos en Narnia- **_**decimos a la vez.**

**-**_**Pero es imposible- **_**digo antes de ser interrumpida por el abrazo de Ed.**

_**-Su, no pienses en por que. Estamos otra vez en Narnia.**_

_**-Yo de vosotros dos no me haría muchas ilusiones de ver nada- **_**en cuanto dice esto a mi hermano y a mí nos cambia la cara.**

**-**_**¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- **_**le digo molesta.**

_**- Pues quiero decir que vosotros dos os venís conmigo- **_**nos dice mientras nos agarran por la espalda y grito con todas mis fuerzas.**

_**Peter**_

**Estoy recogiendo algo para que Lucy y yo podamos comer algo cuando de repente oigo unos gritos, y aparece Lu.**

**- **_**Peter, ¿has oído eso?- **_**me dice nerviosa.**

_**-Sí.**_

_**-Y no te recuerda a nada.**_

_**-¡Su y Ed! Vamos a buscarles.**_

**Ya casi hemos llegado al lugar de donde procedía los gritos y nos encontramos con unos hombres que tienen a mis hermanos atados.**

**-**_**Lu ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí.**_

_**-¿A dónde vas?**_

_**-Voy a ver si puedo ayudarles, o por lo menos saber donde los llevan- **_**la digo a mi hermana antes de ir donde están ellos.**

**Me escondo detrás de unos árboles y matorrales, desde aquí los puedo oír perfectamente.**

_**-¡SUELTAME!- **_**le grita mi hermana a la vez que intenta escapar igual que mi hermano.**

**-**_**¡Estaros quietos de una vez!**_

_**-¿Y sí no queremos? ¿Qué nos vas a hacer?- **_**le responde Su.**

**-**_**No quieras saberlo señorita.**_

_**-Mira, si por lo menos son casi educados- **_**le dice mi hermana antes de ser callada por un bofetón que la da.**

**-**_**Te he dicho que te estés quietecita.**_

**Después de ver como ese canalla a pegado a mi hermana me dan ganas de ir a darle yo mismo, pero no puedo hacerlo. También he de cuidar de Lucy y si yo por ellos la acabarían atrapando a ella también.**

**En ese momento me doy cuenta en que Ed me ha visto y lo veo que me dice algo, pero no sé lo que dice.**

**En ese momento noto a alguien detrás de mí, me giro y es mi hermana Lucy.**

**-**_**¡Qué es lo que haces aquí! Te dije que no te movieras de allí- **_**la susurro enfadado por no haberme hecho caso y ponerse en peligro.**

_**-Ya lo sé Peter, pero he visto que tenías problemas en comunicarte con Ed.**_

_**-¿Tú sabes que es lo que ha dicho?**_

_**-Sí. Ha dicho que estamos en la frontera de Telmar- **_**me dice con una sonrisa.**

_**-Vale, entonces vayamos para Telmar.**_

_**-¿Y qué pasa con Su y Ed?-**_** me dice preocupada.**

_**-Ahora no puedo hacer nada, no tengo mi espada. Será mejor que vayamos a Beruna le pedimos ayuda a Caspian y los rescatamos. No te preocupes.**_

**Después de decirla esto nos ponemos en camino al castillo de Caspian. Ojala que él nos ayude y los podemos rescatar pronto.**


	7. En busca de Edmund y Susan

_**7. En busca de Edmund y Susan**_

_**Caspian**_

_**-Me temo que tenemos problemas-**_** me dice Vendaval mientras estoy pensando sobre los hermanos Pevensie y en ella.**

**-**_**¿Qué tipo de problemas?**_

_**-Hemos recibido esta carta y están sucediendo cosas muy extrañasen toda Narnia- **_**me dice antes de ser interrumpido por Reepicheep.**

**-**_**Majestad**_

_**-Que ocurre Reepicheep.**_

_**-Tiene que venir al patio. Es muy urgente.**_

**Después de que me diga eso parto inmediatamente hacia el patio y cuando llego me encuentro con una sorpresa, con algo que no me imaginaba ni en mis mejores sueños. ¿Ha vuelto?**

**-**_**¡Peter! ¡Lucy!- **_**después de que dijera eso ambos se giran y Lucy me da un abrazo. ¿Cómo es que ella no está con sus hermanos? ¿Y Edmund tampoco está?**

_**-¡Hola!- **_**me dice la pequeña muy emocionada**_**- ¿Qué tal?**_

_**-Muy bien majestad, ¿y vosotros como es que estáis aquí?- **_**digo mientras se acerca el Gran Rey y me da la mano.**

_**-No tenemos ni la menor idea- **_**me responde Peter**_**- aunque hemos venido aquí para pedirte un gran favor.**_

_**-Por supuesto, lo que quieras. Pero antes pasar dentro, supongo que querréis cambiaros y comer algo.**_

_**-Por supuesto- **_**me dice Lucy**

**Después de enseñarles sus habitaciones para que se cambiaran de ropa, los tres nos dirigimos al salón a comer algo y que me cuenten como es que están aquí, cual es ese gran favor y sobre todo que me digan sí también ha vuelto Susan.**

_**Peter**_

_**-Bueno la comida estaba deliciosa.**_

_**-Gracias Peter- **_**me dice Caspian. No sé como pedirle ayuda**

_**-¿Qué era ese gran favor?-**_** me pregunta intrigado.**

**-**_**Quería pedirte que me ayudaras a buscar a mis hermanos.**_

**-¿**_**También están aquí?**_**- ella también ha venido, que ganas tengo de verla. Un momento, ¿ha dicho "buscar"? ¿Dónde están?**

_**-Sí. Ed y Su también están aquí-**_** le responde triste Lucy.**

**-**_**¿Dónde están?**_

_**-No lo sabemos- **_**le respondo antes de contarle toda la historia –**_**supongo que querrás que te contemos porque estamos aquí, ¿no?**_

_**-Sí, por supuesto- **_**me contesta bastante nervioso.**

_**-Bueno- **_**empieza Lucy **_**–estábamos a las orillas de un lago cuando de repente se formó un remolino y nos absorbió –**_**le cuenta mi hermana antes de que la interrumpa.**

**-**_**Después nos encontramos tirados a las orillas de otro lago y decidimos separarnos para buscar algo que nos dijera en donde estábamos. Yo me fui con Lu y Ed y Su se fueron juntos. Luego oímos unos gritos y fuimos a ver de quién era y confirmamos nuestras sospechas que eran Su y Ed, y resumiendo que no sabemos quién tiene a mis hermanos.**_

_**Caspian**_

**Después de que Peter me contará como han llegado a Narnia y por que Edmund y Susan no estaban aquí me quedo helado, no me esperaba esto.**

**-**_**¿Y cuándo y dónde sucedió eso?-**_** le pregunto a Peter.**

**-**_**Ha sido esta mañana, en el bosque de la frontera de Telmar.**_

_**-¿Nos vas a ayudar a encontrar a Su y a Ed? –**_**me pregunta Lucy, se nota que está muy preocupada por sus hermanos.**

**-**_**Por supuesto que os voy a ayudar –**_**en cuanto la digo esto su cara cambia totalmente**_** –vosotros ya me ayudasteis una vez y os he de devolver el favor.**_

_**-Muchas gracias Caspian- **_**me dice Lucy mientras me abraza. **

**-**_**Bueno seguro que querréis estar bien descansados para ir mañana a buscarlos**_**- les digo a los hermanos.**

**Después acompañamos a Lucy a su habitación para que descanse mientras Peter y yo intentamos buscar en el bosque algo que nos diga dónde pueden estar Edmund y Susan.**

**-**_**Ya no creo que encontremos nada, llevamos toda la tarde buscando aquí y no hemos encontrado nada…-**_**dice Peter antes de dejar de hablar de repente.**

**-**_**¿Qué pasa? -**_**le pregunto intrigado.**

**-**_**Ves esto-**_** me dice Peter mientras se acerca a un árbol y señala a lo que se refiere- **_**seguro que han pasado por aquí.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_**-Por que han marcado el árbol. Lo hacíamos la primera vez que estuvimos en Narnia.**_

**Después de que Peter dijera eso seguimos a los árboles que están marcados con la esperanza de poder encontrarlos pronto sanos y salvos.**

_**Susan**_

_**-¿Dónde crees que nos tienen?- **_**me pregunta Ed.**

_**-No lo sé-**_**le contesto mientras reviso donde nos tienen encerrados- **_**Espero que nos encuentren pronto.**_

_**-Seguro que nos encuentran. Conociendo a Peter habrá ido a pedir ayuda a Caspian y nos estarán buscando no hay de que preocuparse- **_**intenta animarme Ed**_**- además fuimos marcando los árboles por donde pasábamos.**_

_**-Eso es cierto, Peter no va a parar hasta encontrarnos- **_**le digo más animada a mi hermano.**

_**-Vosotros dos callaros de una vez o el jefe se va a enfadar de verdad- **_**nos dice mientras nos deja algo de comida y agua.**

_**-¿Qué es lo que queréis de nosotros?- **_**le pregunta Ed.**

_**-Yo solo cumplo órdenes.**_

_**-¿Quién es el jefe y dónde nos lleváis?- **_**le pregunto con la esperanza de que podamos saber por lo menos donde nos llevan.**

_**-Le repito que yo solo cumplo órdenes.**_

_**-Eso ya nos ha quedado claro, pero algo sabrás de él –**_**le dice Ed**_**- por lo menos un nombre o algo ya que tú arriesgas tu vida por él.**_

_**-Yo no sé nada. A mí las órdenes no me las da el jefe, nunca habla con nadie que no sea la gente en la que él confía.**_

_**-Pues vaya jefe**_**-le dice Ed.**

_**-No lo sabes tú bien.**_

_**-¿Seguimos estando cerca de la frontera de Telmar?- **_**le pegunto al soldado o mejor dicho nuestro carcelero.**

_**-No, estamos a día y medio de la frontera de Telmar.**_

_**-Así no creo que nos encuentre Peter y Caspian- **_**me dice Ed.**

_**-¿Caspian? ¿Os réferis al Rey Caspian de Telmar?- **_**nos pregunta un poco sorprendido**

_**-Por supuesto que nos referimos a él. **_

_**-¿Acaso le conoces?- **_**ojala que le conozca y nos ayude a escapar.**

_**-No, oír hablar todo el mundo ha oído hablar de la revolución que lidero junto a los antiguos reyes de Narnia. Además creo que al jefe y a su círculo de confianza no le cae nada bien el rey de Telmar.**_

_**-¿Cómo te llamas?- **_**le pregunta Ed.**

_**-Robert, me llamo Robert.**_

_**-¿Nos podrías hacer un favor?- le pregunto.**_

_**-Depende de lo que sea. Si ese favor me mete en problemas vete olvidado de ello.**_

_**-No te preocupes, no creo que te meta en ningún problema- **_**le digo esperanzada con que nos pueda ayudar.**

_**-De acuerdo, ¿de qué se trata?- **_**me pregunta Robert.**

_**-Se trata de que entregues una carta o un mensaje.**_

_**-¿A quién?**_

_**-Al Rey Caspian y al Gran Rey Peter de Narnia- **_**mientras se lo digo oímos como alguien entra en la sala donde nos tienen encerrados.**

_**-¿Y por qué el Rey de Telmar se iba a preocupar por vosotros? Y los reyes de Narnia por favor se fueron hace cuatro años y no van a volver, además ellos tampoco se preocuparían por vosotros- **_**nos dice entre risas otro soldado. Puede agradecer que estemos atados porque sino Ed ya se abría lanzado sobre él por decir algo así sobre nosotros y Caspian**_**- dejar ya de hablar o el jefe se va a enterar y ya veréis lo que nos hará a todos- **_**después de que dijera eso desaparece tras la puerta.**

_**-¿Por qué os ayudarían?- **_**nos pregunta Robert.**

_**-Fácil- **_**le dice Ed**_**- porque yo soy el Rey Edmund el Justo Rey de Narnia y ella es la Reina Susan la Benévola Reina de Narnia y eso convierte a Caspian en amigo nuestro y a Peter en nuestro hermano mayor- **_**le termina de contar Ed con una sonrisa.**

_**-Vaya- **_**dice muy sorprendido**_**.**_

_**-No nos crees, ¿verdad?-**_**le pregunto.**

_**-Es bastante increíble porque…**_

_**-Lo sabemos, nos creías más mayores- **_**le corta Ed**_**- eso siempre pasa.**_

_**-De acuerdo, os ayudaré a escapar con una condición.**_

_**-¿Cuál?-**_**le preguntamos Ed y yo a la vez.**

_**-Que me llevéis con vosotros.**_

**En cuanto nos dice esto Ed y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer. Queremos escapar pero si luego nos traiciona.**

_**-Está bien, vienes con nosotros**_**-dice Ed- **_**pero ni se te ocurra traicionarnos.**_

_**-No os preocupéis**_**-dice mientras se acerca a la puerta.**

_**-¿A dónde vas?-**_** le pregunto.**

_**-Necesito las llaves para abrir la puerta y vosotros necesitareis armas, ¿no?**_**-dice antes de irse.**

_**-¿Estás seguro de que es de fiar?-**_** le pregunto a mi hermano.**

_**-No lo sé, pero es la única opción que tenemos para escapar y él sabe donde estamos.**_

**Después de un rato aparece un las llaves una espada y un arco. Luego de que nos quitará las cadenas y de darnos a Ed la espada y a mí el arco, nos ponemos en marcha para salir de aquí y poder volver a Telmar.**


	8. El reencuentro

_**8. El reencuentro**_

_**Edmund**_

**Estábamos a punto de salir de la especie de castillo en la que estamos cuando alguien nos ve y alerta a los demás.**

_**-Ed encárgate de los que vengan por aquí abajo y cúbreme yo me encargo de los arqueros- **_**me dice Susan mientras coge una flecha y se prepara para disparar a los arqueros.**

**-**_**De acuerdo, Robert ayúdame- **_**le digo mientras me pongo delante de mi hermana para cubrirla.**

**-**_**Claro.**_

**En cuanto me contesta vemos aparecer a los soldados y Susan empieza a lanzar las flechas a los arqueros y algunos de los soldados que están abajo.**

**Cuando conseguimos disminuir su número y tenemos una oportunidad para poder escapar, salimos corriendo del castillo, aunque nos persiguen a caballo.**

_**Caspian**_

**Hemos encontrado más árboles marcados y huellas de caballos que pasaron por aquí recientemente, espero que no estén muy lejos y que no les haya pasado nada. Mientras seguíamos los árboles vemos que a lo lejos hay unos jinetes.**

**-**_**Lo mejor sería que nos escondiéramos- **_**me dice Peter.**

_**-Está bien.**_

**Nos escondemos mientras pasan los jinetes y se paran de golpe justo delante nuestra.**

**-**_**Se nos han escapado- **_**dice uno de los jinetes.**

_**-¿Por dónde se habrán ido?- le dice otro.**_

_**-No lo sé, pero no andarán muy lejos- **_**les dice otro jinete que acababa de llegar**_**- tener en cuenta que van andando y no les dimos buena comida por lo que estar hambrientos, lo que les retrasará el doble.**_

_**-Seguro que están cerca. Vamos- dice **_**el primer jinete.**

**En cuanto se van salimos de entre los árboles y la maleza.**

_**-Seguro que se referían a Ed y a Su- **_**me dice Peter**_**- hemos de encontrar una manera de adelantarles para encontrar nosotros primero a mis hermanos.**_

_**-Ya sé por dónde ir. Sígueme.**_

**Después de decírselo nos ponemos en marcha y conseguimos adelantar a los jinetes, nos paramos para ver en que dirección nos vamos cuando nos parece verles.**

**-**_**¿Tú crees que son ellos?- le pregunto a Peter, ojala que lo sea.**_

_**-Eso creo, pero solo hay una manera de saberlo- dice antes de irse hacia ellos.**_

_**-¡PETER! –gritan ambos hermanos.**_

**Nada más gritar su nombre él también sale corriendo hacia ellos.**

**-**_**¿Estáis bien?- **_**les pregunta Peter mientras les abraza.**

_**-Sí, aunque tenemos un poco de hambre- **_**le responde Edmund con una sonrisa.**

_**-Tú siempre tienes hambre- **_**le contesta Susan y los tres se echan a reír.**

**Cuando dejan de abrazarse me acerco hacia ellos.**

**-¿**_**Estáis bien?- **_**les pregunto yo también.**

**-**_**Sí, gracias- **_**me responde Susan mientras nos miramos a los ojos durante no sé cuanto tiempo.**

**-**_**¿Y tú quién eres?-**_** pregunta Peter sacando su espada cuando ve aparecer a una joven, lleva la misma ropa que los jinetes que iban tras Susan y Edmund.**

**-¡**_**No Peter!-**_**dicen ambos**_**- nos ha ayudado a escapar.**_

**En ese momento Peter guarda la espada con recelo, ¿quién es?**

**-¿**_**Eres el Sumo Monarca?-**_** le dice el soldado**

**-**_**Sí, ¿y tú eres?-**_** le dice Peter sin fiarse de él.**

**-**_**Me llamo Robert y les ayudé a escapar- **_**dice a la vez que nos hace una reverencia.**

**-**_**Si eso es cierto gracias por salvar a mis hermanos.**_

_**-No hay de que.**_

_**-Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo-**_** digo y me miran todos- **_**los jinetes no tardarán en encontrarnos y Lucy estará muy preocupada.**_

_**-Caspian tiene razón, será mejor volver a Beruna- **_**dice Edmund.**

**Pero en ese preciso momento aparecen los tres jinetes de antes.**

**-**_**Que rápido que han llegado-**_** dice Peter.**

**No nos costó mucho vencerles aunque uno se escapó.**

**-**_**Ed tú móntate en este caballo y tú-**_**dice Peter dirigiéndose al soldado**_**-móntate en este otro. Su tú móntate con Caspian.**_

**Cuando dice eso ambos nos miramos y nos ponemos rojos y noto que Peter y Edmund tienen una sonrisa en la cara. **

_**Susan**_

**No me lo puedo creer, Peter me ha dicho que me monte en con Caspian en su caballo, y encima él y Ed sonríen, no me lo puedo creer.**

**Cuando Caspian me ayuda a montarme en el caballo me viene a la mente cuando me salvó de los telmarinos en el bosque.**

**-**_**Me alegro de que estés de nuevo aquí conmigo-**_** me susurra para que no le oigan mis hermanos.**

**-**_**A mí también me alegra mucho-**_** le digo con una sonrisa y él me devuelve otra antes de partir hacia Beruna.**

**Cuando llegamos vemos a Lu que viene corriendo hacia nosotros.**

_**-¿Estáis bien?-**_** nos pregunta Lu después de abrazarnos.**

**-**_**Sí, estamos muy bien-**_** le digo a mi hermanita.**

**-**_**Será mejor que os vayáis a comer algo y luego descanséis un poco- **_**nos dice Peter.**

**-**_**Vale-**_**le dice Ed antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina.**

_**Robert**_

**- **_**Así que estos son los reyes y reinas de Narnia, me los imaginaba diferentes, no se parecen a las historias que cuentan-**_** pienso mientras veo a los cuatro reyes ir hacían el interior del castillo.**

_**-Tú también ves a comer algo y descansar-**_**me dice el rey Caspian.**

**-**_**Gracias majestad.**_

**Cuando me enseñan la habitación lo primero que hago es tumbarme en la cama y pensar todo lo que he vivido en tan poco tiempo.**

_**-He conocido a los reyes de Narnia, el rey Edmund es como las historias y la reina Susan es mucho más hermosa que lo que cuentan, no sé porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no sé nada de ella, además el rey Caspian no deja de mirarla y ella a él- **_**en cuanto pienso eso me levanto furioso y doy un paseo por la habitación, no soporto pensar eso.**

**-**_**La comida ya está preparada-**_**dice el rey Edmund mientras entra en la habitación- **_**si tienes hambre baja a cenar.**_

_**-Gracias majestad, ahora bajo.**_

_**-De acuerdo- **_**me dice antes de salir de la habitación.**

**Cuando bajo al salón los reyes ya están abajo solo faltan las reinas. Al rato de sentarme y hablar un poco con el rey Edmund mayoritariamente la reina Susan y su hermana entran en el salón.**

_**Peter**_

**En cuanto las chicas bajan tanto Caspian como el soldado, como se llamaba, no me acuerdo ah ya Robert, no dejan de mirar a Su. De Caspian ya me lo imaginaba y me alegra que él todavía sienta algo por mi hermana porque sé ella aún lo quiere, pero el tal Robert, no me fio nada de él, espero que ni se le ocurra acercarse a mi hermana.**


	9. Una segunda oportunidad

_**9. Una segunda oportunidad**_

_**Caspian**_

**Estaba hablando con Peter cuando aparece Susan con Lucy, iban muy hermosas, no podía dejar de mirar a Susan. Me alegro mucho que volviera, a lo mejor podemos tener una segunda oportunidad.**

**Después de comer Lucy se fue a ver a Trumpkin y Reepicheep, Susan se fue a entrenar con el arco, Edmund, Peter y yo nos fuimos a practicar esgrima y el tal Robert como si hubiera desaparecido porque ninguno sabíamos donde se había metido.**

_**-¿Qué pensando en mi hermana?-**_**me pregunta Edmund después de haber practicado esgrima con Peter ya que este se haya ido a por algo para que podamos refrescarnos.**

_**-¿A qué te refieres?- **_**le pregunto haciéndome el indiferente.**

_**-Que como no has dejado de mirar a Su desde que nos encontrasteis, pensaba que en lo que no paras de pensar es en ella- **_**me responde con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.**

_**-¿Tanto se nota?- **_**le respondo con una media sonrisa.**

_**-Sí y mucho-**_**me dice riéndose**_**- aunque tienes suerte de que Peter solo se ha dado cuenta de cuando el salón, no sabe nada de cuando veníamos para aquí.**_

**En cuanto me dice eso me cambia la cara totalmente.**

**-**_**¿Peter se ha dado cuenta?**_**-le digo nervioso por la posible reacción del Sumo Monarca.**

**-**_**Sí, pero no te preocupes si no te ha hecho ya nada no creo que lo vaya a hacer**_**- después de decirme esto estalla en carcajadas.**

**-**_**¿Practicamos?-**_** le digo evitando la conversación**

**-**_**Claro**_

_**-Deberías decirla algo-**_** me dice mientras practicábamos.**

**-**_**Sí, porque no se a que esperas- **_**de repente oigo a Peter.**

**-**_**Te has vuelto blanco amigo-**_** me dice Edmund evitando una gran carcajada.**

**-**_**¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que no me había dado cuenta?-**_** me dice Peter con una sonrisa a la vez que se acerca hacia nosotros.**

_**-No sabía que ya estabas aquí- **_**le digo más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca.**

_**-Lo sé, cuando quiero puedo ser muy sigiloso-**_** me responde- **_**bueno, ¿pensabas que no me había dado cuenta?**_

_**-Eso esperaba-**_** digo en un susurro para que no me oiga Peter, Edmund que si me había oído se echa a reír.**

**-**_**Yo de ti iría a hablar con mi hermana-**_**me dice Peter**_**-lo digo en serio.**_

_**-¿Y qué la digo?- **_**les digo a los hermanos Pevensie**_**- nunca sé que decirla o se me ocurre el tema más tonto del mundo.**_

_**-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta de eso-**_**me dicen entre risas**_**.**_

_**-¿De qué os reis? Porque yo no le veo la gracia-**_**les digo mientras me siento en la hierba del jardín.**

_**-Tienes razón, pero si te vieras cada vez que intentas hablar con Su- **_**me dice Edmund.**

_**-Eso ya lo sé, nunca sé que decir.**_

_**-Di lo que sientes**_**-me dice Peter mientras se sienta al lado mío**_**- pero ni se te ocurra pensar si es una tontería o algún tema concreto por que entonces si que parecerías un idiota.**_

_**-Eso es cierto- **_**me dice Edmund mientras nos imita y se sienta con nosotros.**

_**-Pero como se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hermana te vas arrepentir-**_**me dice Peter quitando la sonrisa que tenía.**

_**-No te preocupes, nunca la haría daño-**_**le digo mientras me pongo de pie sonriendo.**

_**-De acuerdo pero luego no digas que no te he avisado**_**-me dice riendo**_**- y vete antes de que me arrepienta.**_

**Mientras me dirijo a las arquerías para hablar con Susan voy pensando en que decirla, como empezar a hablar con ella. Cuando llego a las arquerías decido preguntar para saber si todavía está aquí.**

**-**_**Majestad-**_** me dice un arquero.**

**-**_**¿Sigue aquí la Reina Susan?**_

_**-No, hace un rato que se fue-**_** me responde el arquero.**

_**-Está bien. Gracias- **_**le digo antes de irme.**

_**-Adiós majestad.**_

**¿Dónde puede estar? Voy pensando hasta que se me ocurre ir a la playa. Cuando llego compruebo que está en la playa y me dirijo hacia ella.**

_**Susan**_

**¿Para qué nos habrá traído Aslan aquí? No quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí para siempre. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había alguien detrás de mí hasta que oí su voz.**

**-**_**Susan- **_**oigo que me dice Caspian, le reconocería en cualquier sitio.**

_**-Hola- **_**le saludo mientras él se pone al lado mío.**

_**-Es una vista preciosa- **_**me dice con una sonrisa**_**.**_

_**-Sí, me encanta ver el atardecer en la playa-**_**le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa. **

_**-Tengo que hablar contigo-**_**me dice al cabo de un rato y noto que está un poco nervioso.**

_**-Me imagino de que quieres hablar-**_**le digo intentando sonreír.**

_**-¿Y qué tiene de malo?**_

_**-Nada-**_**le digo mientras miro hacia otro lado, no puedo mirarle**_**- es que no sé que pasara esta vez ni cuánto tiempo estaré aquí**_**-le digo cada vez más triste.**

_**-Por eso no hay que desaprovechar esta oportunidad-**_**me dice poniéndose delante de mí-**_** tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos.**_

_**-Lo sé, pero me resultaría más duro dejar Narnia-**_**le digo odiándome por decir esto y no ser capaz de estar con él todo el tiempo que pueda.**

_**-Aslan dice que las cosas no suceden dos veces de la misma manera, existe una posibilidad de que os deje quedaros,**_

_**-Por eso mismo no se sabe lo que pueda pasar esta vez- **_**le digo volviendo a mirar al mar- **_**por que las cosas no suceden dos veces de la misma manera.**_

_**-Por eso no se debería desperdiciar- **_**me dice mientras se va acercando cada vez más- **_**¿no crees que se pasaría peor si no se aprovecha la oportunidad?**_

**Tiene razón si luego si volvemos a Londres lo pasaré mucho peor que la otra vez, pero si no lo hago me arrepentiré siempre de no haberlo intentado mientras podía y poder disfrutar de Narnia. Creo que ya está decidido, voy a aprovechar la última oportunidad que tengo de estar con Caspian.**

**-**_**Tienes razón-**_** le digo sonriendo.**

**En cuanto se lo digo me abraza y me da vueltas, ahora sé que he hecho lo correcto, nunca he estado más segura y feliz en toda mi vida.**

**-**_**Te amo- **_**le digo mientras lo abrazo.**

**-**_**Y yo también- **_**me dice a la vez que deja de darme vueltas y nuestros labios se acercan cada vez, cuando por fin nuestros labios se juntan me siento como en un sueño, nunca me había sentido igual.**

_**-¡Susan! ¡Caspian!-**_**oigo a mi hermano pequeño y nosotros nos separamos de mala gana.**

**-¿Qué pasa Ed?- le digo un poco molesta por interrumpirme en uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.**

**-Ya sé que interrumpo y desearíais matarme- ahí tiene un poco de razón- pero tenéis que venir a ver esto.**

**Volvemos inmediatamente al castillo para ver a que es a lo que se refiera mi hermano. Se refería a la razón de nuestro regreso a Narnia, algo que supuestamente era una especie de leyenda que nunca sucedió, algo mucho más antiguo que la Bruja Blanca, pensábamos que no existía pero ahora vemos que estábamos más que equivocados.**


	10. ¿Realmente es lo que pensamos?

perdon por la tardanza pero he tenido unas semanas un poco ajetreadas. os dejo los dos ultimos capitulos, no se cuando voy a volver a subir el siguiente cap. creo que tardare un poco xD.

_**10. ¿Realmente es lo que pensamos?**_

_**Susan**_

_**-¿No se supone que no existía? - **_**le pregunto a mis hermanos.**

**-**_**Pues según parece sí que existe - **_**nos cuenta Vendaval.**

**-**_**¿Y cómo es que nunca hemos sabido nada?- **_**le pregunta Peter.**

**-**_**No lo sabemos majestad – **_**le responde el profesor – **_**solo sabemos lo mismo que ustedes.**_

_**-Lo que dice las leyendas – **_**dice Lucy.**

**-**_**Exactamente**_** – la contesta el profesor mientras coge un libro de la estantería.**

**-**_**¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros de que realmente es eso?**_** – le pregunta Peter.**

**-**_**Pues majestad no lo sabemos exactamente – **_**nos dice el profesor a la vez que busca algo en el libro – **_**pero su forma de atacar, como los describen los testigos…**_

_**-Y que dejaron esto – **_**le interrumpe entrando a la sala un soldado mostrando un papel que inmediatamente da a Caspian y Peter.**

**-**_**¿Qué es lo que pone? – **_**les pregunto intrigada por si acaso es lo que más nos tememos.**

**-**_**Me temo que si que son ellos – **_**me dice Peter mientras Caspian me da el papel – **_**aunque según parece cuentan con ayuda.**_

_**-"Temer Reyes y Reinas de Narnia vuestro ridículo reinado se acabara de la misma forma de la que empezó por que nosotros somos los auténticos lideres de Narnia, ni vosotros ni Jadis, la Bruja Blanca, nos podrá quitar nunca lo que es nuestro y esta vez no os salvareis tan fácilmente. Atentamente los auténticos lideres de Narnia" – **_**leo la nota y me voy quedando helada.**

**-**_**¿Y si alguien que tiene conocimiento de todo esto lo está tramando para entrar en guerra con Narnia?**_** – dice Caspian.**

**-**_**Eso no es posible majestad – **_**dice el profesor – **_**desde que tuvimos las primeras noticias temía que fuera esto y me dispuse a buscar toda la información que pudiera hasta que me encontré con este libro – **_**dice señalándolo.**

_**-¿Y qué es lo que dice?- **_**le pregunto.**

**-**_**Relata la batalla que tuvo con otra persona en la que hacia todo absolutamente igual que ahora.**_

_**-¿Contra quién luchaba? – **_**le pregunta Caspian.**

**-**_**No lo sé, el nombre esta borrado en todos lo relacionado con ellos.**_

_**-Nadie realmente sabe contra quien luchaba – **_**dice de repente Ed – **_**solo se sabe que era por así decirlo como el Rey de Narnia.**_

**- **_**¿Y tú como sabes eso?**_** – le pregunta Peter.**

**-**_**Por la Buja Blanca, decía que ya la arrebataron varias veces el trono de Narnia y se considera la descendiente y por tanto heredera del supuesto Rey – **_**nos cuenta Ed.**

**-**_**Vale, ¿ahora qué hacemos? – **_**pregunta Lu.**

**-**_**No lo sé – **_**dice Peter mientras se sienta en un sillón.**

**-**_**Necesitamos hablar con Aslan para saber que es lo que realmente pasó para que nos odie así sin haber hecho nada- **_**dice Lucy.**

**-**_**Sabes que no se le puede encontrar – **_**la dice Ed.**

**-**_**Pero siempre aparece cuando se le necesita y ahora le necesitamos más que nunca.**_

_**-Lu tiene razón – **_**les digo a todos – **_**pero que le necesitemos no quiere decir que aparezca.**_

**-**_**Creo que deberíamos irnos todos a cenar y luego a dormir – **_**nos dice Peter – **_**ahora estamos cansados y aturdidos por todo esto, mañana ya veremos que es lo que hacemos.**_

**Después de que mi hermano dijera esto nos vamos a cenar y en la cena evitamos a toda costa todo lo relacionado con ellos, a continuación nos vamos cada uno a su respectiva habitación.**

**En mi habitación no consigo dormir, no dejo de pensar en lo mismo, ¿qué es lo que quieren? Como no puedo dormir decido ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo, a ver si paseando un poco consigo olvidarme de esto y poder dormir.**

**Al poco tiempo me encuentro con Caspian que al parecer tenía el mismo problema que yo.**

**-**_**¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – **_**le pregunto mientras me pongo al lado suya.**

**-**_**No – **_**me dice a la vez que se gira hacia mi – ¿**_**realmente crees que todo esto lo han provocado ellos?**_

_**-Sinceramente no tengo ni idea, se suponía que eran una simple leyenda, que nunca existieron.**_

_**-Igual que con vosotros **_**– me dice sonriendo**_** – se suponía que erais mucho más mayores.**_

_**-Sí, en teoría tendríamos más de 1300 años – **_**le digo riendo antes de que él se una a mí.**

_**-Creo que ya nos deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones.**_

_**-Tienes razón – **_**le digo triste por alejarme de él.**

**Después de esto Caspian me acompaña hasta mi habitación.**

_**-Hasta mañana – **_**me dice con una sonrisa cuando llegamos a mi habitación.**

**-**_**Hasta mañana – **_**le respondo con una sonrisa y le doy un beso antes de que se vaya a su habitación.**

**Cuando entro en mi habitación noto algo raro. **

_**-Es como si alguien hubiese estado aquí pero eso no es posible…- **_**digo hasta que veo algo encima de mi cama - **_**¿Y esto qué es?**_

**Después de preguntarme eso abro la caja que estaba en mi habitación y de repente noto como todo se vuelve negro.**


	11. Una nueva aventura en Narnia parte 1

_**11. Una nueva aventura en Narnia parte 1**_

_**Caspian**_

**Acabo de dejar a Susan en su habitación después de haber dado una vuelta por el castillo ya que ninguno de nosotros podíamos dormir, cuando dejo la puerta de su habitación un poco atrás cuando oigo un grito procedente de su habitación y voy corriendo hacia allí preocupado por Susan.**

**-¡**_**Susan! ¿Estás bien? – **_**la digo mientras abro a la puerta esperando que no la haya pasado nada.**

**En cuanto entro a la habitación veo que ella no está. ¿Dónde está?**

**-**_**¿Susan? – **_**digo mientras la busco por su habitación.**

**Salgo de la terraza cuando veo que aparece Lucy.**

**-**_**¡Caspian¡ ¿Qué haces aquí? **_**– me pregunta la joven reina.**

**-**_**He acompañado a Susan hasta aquí y luego mientras volvía a mi habitación he oído un grito y he venido a ver que era y Susan no está aquí.**_

_**-¿Dónde puede estar?**_

_**-No lo sé – **_**la digo cuando aparece Peter.**

**-¿Qué ha sido ese grito? ¿Y**_** qué haceis vosotros dos aquí? – **_**nos pregunta Peter mientras entra en la habitación de su hermana.**

_**-Hemos oído un grito y hemos venido a ver que es lo que pasaba**_** - le respondo al mayor de los hermanos Pevensie.**

**-**_**¿Y Su? – **_**nos dice a la vez que se acerca a nosotros.**

**-**_**No lo sabemos – **_**le dice Lucy antes de irse hacia la cama de Susan.**

**-**_**¿A dónde vas? – **_**le pregunta Peter mientras nos miramos confundidos por no saber que es lo que hace.**

**-**_**Mira eso – **_**le responde su hermana, señalando una caja que estaba encima de su cama.**

**-**_**¿Y eso que es? – **_**pregunto mientras Peter y yo nos acercamos.**

_**-Tiene una nota – **_**nos dice mientras la recoge para leerla.**

**-**_**"Les dimos un tiempo para que renunciaran a Narnia y no hemos recibido respuesta alguna, por eso nos hemos tomado la libertad de coger algo que asegurará vuestra respuesta. Si no recibimos vuestra respuesta vuestra hermana no lo pasara muy bien que digamos. Atentamente los auténticos lideres de Narnia"**_

_**-Lucy ves inmediatamente a despertar a Ed y dile que vaya a la biblioteca – **_**dice Peter a su hermana después de que esta leyera la nota que estaba en la caja.**

**-**_**De acuerdo – **_**dice antes de desaparecer en busca de su hermano mayor.**

_**Peter**_

**-¿**_**Cuándo enviaron la anterior carta? – **_**le pregunto a Caspian**

**-**_**No lo sé, supongo que el profesor lo sabrá.**_

_**-Vale pues vamos a despertarlo.**_

**Después de ir a despertar al profesor vamos a la biblioteca como había quedado con Lu y comprobamos que todavía no había podido despertar a Ed.**

**-**_**Este chico tiene un sueño envidiable – **_**digo en voz alta cuando entramos por la puerta y no los vemos.**

**-**_**Ya estamos aquí – **_**dice Lu mientras empuja a Ed que todavía esta dormido.**

**-**_**¿Qué es lo que pasa?**_

_**-Lo que pasa es que Su ha desaparecido – **_**le digo a mi hermano.**

**-**_**¡QUÉ!- **_**responde Ed totalmente despierto.**

**-**_**Toma – **_**le digo mientras le doy la nota de la caja.**

**-**_**¿Esto dónde estaba?**_

_**-Estaba en el cuarto de Susan, en una caja en su cama – **_**le responde Caspian.**

**-**_**Profesor, ¿se sabe cuando se recibió la primera carta? – **_**le pregunto al profesor esperando que él sepa como encontrar a mi hermana.**

**-**_**Pues no lo sé exactamente majestad, creo que se recibió hace unas dos semanas antes de que llegara al castillo.**_

_**-De acuerdo, tenemos que hablar con el soldado que nos trajo la carta y él que la recibió – **_**dice Ed.**

**-**_**Tienes razón, ¿Caspian te puedes encargar tú de buscarlos?**_

_**-Claro que sí Peter.**_

_**-Majestades – **_**dice un soldado telmarino.**

**-**_**Que sucede – **_**decimos Caspian y yo casi a la vez.**

**-**_**He ido a por el soldado que ayudo a rescatar a sus hermanos.**_

_**-Robert – **_**dice Ed**_** - ¿Dónde está?**_

_**-Se ha ido del castillo majestad.**_

_**-Coge unos cuantos soldados y vete a buscarlo – le dice Caspian al soldado.**_

_**-De acuerdo majestad – **_**nos dice mientras cierra la puerta.**

_**-¿Crees que puede tener a Su? – pregunta Lu.**_

_**-No lo sabemos, espero que no – **_**la contesta Ed mientras va a abrazarla porque estaba casi llorando.**


	12. Una nueva aventura en Narnia parte 2

_**12. Una nueva aventura en Narnia parte 2**_

_**Peter**_

**Estoy con mis hermanos en la playa, nos estamos tirando agua unos a otros, nos lo estamos pasando nunca. Hacía tiempo que no nos lo pasábamos los cuatro tan bien. Nos vamos a la orilla, donde tenemos parte de nuestra ropa, y cuando llegamos a ella vemos como el cielo va oscureciendo.**

**-**_**¿Qué es lo que pasa? – **_**pregunta Su - **_**¿Porqué se está oscureciendo el cielo?**_

_**-Pronto lo descubriréis majestades – **_**dice una voz procedente de una cueva que teníamos detrás.**

**-**_**¿Quién ha dicho eso? – **_**pregunto a la vez que me voy acercando con cuidado a la entrada de la cueva.**

**-**_**¡Peter! – **_**oigo que de repente grita Lu.**

_**-¡Suéltala! - **_**digo al hombre encapuchado que tiene a mi hermana.**

_**-No lo creo, majestad – **_**dice a la vez que hace una reverencia burlándose de nosotros y aparecen otros hombres encapuchados y agarran a Ed y Su.**

**-¡**_**Su! ¡Ed! ¿Qué es lo queréis?**_

_**-Tú que crees – **_**dice otra vez la voz de la cueva.**

**-**_**¡Muestrate!**_

_**-Todo a su momento Peter Pevensie – **_**dice la voz causándome un escalofrió.**

**-**_**Dime que es lo que quieres y suelta a mis hermanos.**_

_**-Está bien, tú ganas. ¡Soltadles!**_

**En cuanto dice esto me acerco a mis hermanos pero de repente me paro en seco. ¿No será de verdad un…?**

**-¡NOOOOOO! – grito mientras termino de acercarme a ellos - **_**¡SU! ¡ED! ¡LU!**_

**Cuando me acerco a ellos los hombres que les tenían me dan una sonrisa mientras sueltan los cuerpos de mis hermanos, después de herirles con una daga pequeña.**

**-**_**Peter – **_**dice Ed cuando me arrodillo al lado suyo y de mis hermanas.**

**-**_**Lo siento – **_**le digo llorando.**

**-**_**No te preocupes, estaremos bien… - **_**me dice a la vez que cierra los ojos.**

**-**_**¡EDMUND! ¡NO! ¡DESPIERTA! – **_**le digo esperando que me este gastando una broma y se acabe despertando.**

**Cuando veo que no se despierta me acerco a Lu pero descubro que ella tampoco se despierta.**

**-**_**Su – **_**digo acercándome a ella – **_**lo siento muchísimo, debí cuidar mejor de vosotros.**_

_**-No te preocupes – **_**me dice ella.**

**-**_**Pero soy el mayor, mi deber es protegeros.**_

_**-Tú eres el único que nos puede salvar.**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**-Te acuerdas de nuestro escondite.**_

_**-Sí, donde Lu se escondía y cuando lo descubrimos nosotros íbamos allí cuando echábamos de menos a papá y a mamá.**_

_**-Exacto. Allí está la respuesta a todo.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?**_

_**-Ve allí y lo descubrirás – **_**dice con una sonrisa antes de cerrar ella también los ojos.**

**-**_**¡NOOOOOOO! **_**– grito de repente.**

**-**_**Solo ha sido un sueño – **_**digo mientras me levanto de la cama e intento recordar lo que me dijo Su en el sueño.**

**Después de cambiarme y pensar un poco en el sueño decido en bajar a desayunar y ver como están Lu y Ed y de paso ver si Caspian ya sabe algo de Robert.**

**-**_**¿Ya han bajado a desayunar? – **_**le pregunto a Caspian al ver que esta él solo en el comedor, parece que ninguno de mis hermanos se ha despertado todavía.**

**-**_**No, estaba a punto de mandar a que les llevaran el desayuno a sus habitaciones – **_**me dice Caspian.**

**-**_**Gracias – **_**le digo mientras me siento - **_**¿Qué tal estás?**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres? – **_**me pregunta bajando la cabeza, seguro que ya sabe a que me refiero.**

**-**_**Me refiero a lo de Su.**_

_**-Sí, sí que estoy bien – **_**me dice poniéndose un poco más triste – **_**anoche tuve un sueño un poco raro.**_

_**-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? – ¿**_**será parecido al mío?**

**-**_**Estaba paseando por el bosque con Susan cuando de pronto nos atacan y a ella la hieren, entonces la llevo al castillo y allí también nos atacan – **_**de momento el sueño es similar al mío, ¿habrán soñado lo mismo Ed y Lu? – **_**y no sé que es lo que pasa con vosotros, pero antes de que Susan muera me dice de un lugar en el bosque, cerca del acantilado que esta por Cair Paravel.**_

**No puede ser, le ha dicho lo mismo que a mí, eso quiere decir que a lo mejor es cierto que allí está la clave para salvar a Narnia y sobre todo a mi hermana**_**.**_

_**-¿He dicho algo malo? – **_**me pregunta Caspian al ver que no reaccionaba por lo que me había contado**

**-**_**Anoche también soñé con Su, me hablo del mismo sitio que a ti.**_

_**-Debemos ir a comprobar ese lugar – **_**dice Caspian a la vez que se levanta de la silla.**


	13. En el acantilado de Cair Paravel

_**13 . En el acantilado de Cair Paravel **_

_**Susan**_

_**-¿Dónde estoy? -**_** me pregunto mientras observo el lugar donde estoy, se parece al lugar donde estaba con Ed.**

_**-Por fin despiertas –**_** oigo que dice una voz.**

_**-¿Quién hay ahí?**_** – pregunto asustada**

_**-Perdón por asustarla majestad**_** – me dice burlosamente**

_**-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres de mí?**_

_**-No se preocupe majestad, no la haremos daño. Solo la tenemos aquí para que sus reales hermanos nos den una respuesta, en cuanto la tengamos la dejaremos libre. Adiós majestad.**_

_**-¿A dónde vas?**_** – pregunto mientras oigo como se cierra la puerta – **_**Espero que Peter y Caspian me encuentren pronto.**_

_**Peter**_

_**-¿Crees que Su estará allí? – **_**me pregunta Ed después de que le hayamos contado Caspian y yo nuestro plan de ir a por Su y nuestro sueño.**

**-**_**No sé si realmente Su está allí, pero es lo único que tenemos para poder encontrarla y salvar Narnia – **_**le respondo a mi hermano.**

**-**_**Lo que tú digas – **_**me dice Ed**_** – pero yo voy con vosotros.**_

_**- De ningún modo, tú te quedas aquí.**_

_**-¿Y eso por qué? – **_**me pregunta Ed bastante molesto.**

_**-Por que necesito que te quedes con Lu y cuides de ella – **_**le digo mientras me acerco a él**_** – además no sabemos realmente si Su está en la cueva del acantilado.**_

_**-Desde aquí podríamos seguir averiguando cosas sobre ellos – **_**dice Lu.**

_**-Tener cuidado – **_**nos dice Ed.**

_**Edmund**_

**Ya hace un rato que Peter se ha ido con Caspian a buscar a Su y aún no tenemos ninguna noticia de ellos, ¿estarán bien?**

**-**_**No te preocupes, seguro que la van a encontrar – **_**me dice Lu.**

_**-Sabes que se te da muy bien animar a la gente – **_**la digo con una sonrisa.**

_**-Por supuesto que lo sé, que te crees – **_**me dice devolviéndome la**_** sonrisa – ¿Crees que Robert está detrás de todo esto?**_

_**-No sé, no había pensado en eso.**_

_**-Majestades.**_

_**-Vendaval, ¿has encontrado algo?**_

_**-Lo lamento majestad, en la biblioteca no sale nada más y las estrellas tampoco me dicen mucho.**_

_**-No pasa nada, seguro que pronto encontraremos algo – **_**dice Lu.**

_**-También he ido a buscar al soldado que os ayudo a escapar – **_**continua Vendaval.**

_**-Robert – **_**digo en un susurro**_** - ¿qué has sabido de él? ¿Ya sabemos dónde está?**_

_**-Más o menos.**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres con más o menos? – **_**pregunto nervioso.**

_**-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, por lo que solo es una simple sospecha o conjetura.**_

_**-¿Y qué es lo que sabéis de él? – **_**pregunta Lu.**

_**-Nos ha dicho un soldado que lo ha visto cerca de donde os tenían encerrado a ti y a su hermana majestad.**_

_**-¿Y pensáis que ha ido allí a traicionarnos – **_**digo mientras me siento en la silla de Caspian.**

_**-Sí, eso es lo que todos pensamos.**_

_**-Bueno pues entonces deberíamos ir con cuidado con él – **_**dice Lu.**

_**-Envía a uno o dos soldados y que lo vigilen y cada movimiento que haga que nos avisen. A ver si realmente nos ha traicionado o no.**_

_**-Por supuesto majestad – **_**me dice Vendaval a la vez que se va del despacho de Caspian.**

_**Caspian**_

_**-¿Dónde está la cueva? **_**– le pregunto a Peter.**

_**-Ya falta poco, pronto estaremos allí.**_

**Al cabo de un rato por fin vemos el acantilado. Ahora solo falta encontrar la cueva.**

**-**_**La cueva esta por aquí – **_**dice Peter dirigiéndose hacia la derecha**_** – espero que todavía este allí.**_

**Cuando llegamos vemos que la cueva sigue intacta, está cubierta por unas plantas.**

**Cuando entramos andamos unos kilómetros y todavía no hemos encontrado nada raro hasta que andamos unos kilómetros más nos topamos con que el camino se divide en dos.**

**-**_**Genial – **_**dice Peter **_**– tú ves por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.**_

_**-Vale.**_

**En cuanto me separo de Peter empiezo a sentir algo, no sé cómo explicarlo pero algo me dice que Susan no está muy lejos. Estoy a mitad de camino y veo un reflejo bastante extraño, me acerco hacia él y descubro que es lo que hay allí.**


	14. De vuelta a Beruna sin Susan

_**14. De vuelta a Beruna sin Susan.**_

_**Caspian**_

**No puede ser, se supone que él los había ayudado a escapar, ¿por qué nos ha mentido a todos? Mientras pensaba en por qué ha sido capaz de traicionarnos veo que aparece otra persona y yo me escondo lo más rápido que puedo y lo más alejado posible para que no me vean pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oír perfectamente la conversación y así descubrir donde tienen a Susan.**

**-**_**Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo – **_**dice la persona que acaba de aparecer, no conozco esa voz, ¿quién será?**

_**-¿Dónde está?**_

_**-Está en un sitio donde no se volverá a escapar.**_

_**-¿Ella está bien?**_

_**-No te preocupes por ella, no la va a pasar nada. **_

_**-O por lo menos nada todavía – **_**sigue diciendo la misma persona que estaba hablando antes, después de que él se haya marchado y yo también me haya ido.**

**Tengo que encontrar a Peter y contarle todo. Doy media vuelta y me dispongo a encontrar a Peter para decirle todo lo que acabo de descubrir cuando me choco literalmente con él.**

**-**_**¡Caspian!**_

_**-¡Peter! – **_**decimos los dos a la vez**

**-**_**¿Has averiguado algo? – **_**me pregunta después de ponernos de pie.**

**-**_**Más o menos.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**-Me refiero a que no sé donde esta Susan pero sé quién esta detrás de todo esto.**_

_**-¿Y quién es?**_

_**-Robert.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿No se supone que él ayudo a Ed y Su a escapar? - me pregunta enfadado.**_

_**-Eso pensábamos, pero según parece era todo una trampa.**_

_**-¿Y dónde está él ahora?**_

_**-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que salió de una sala en la que estaba hablando con otra persona, le fui a seguir pero desapareció.**_

_**-¿Con quién estaba hablando?**_

_**-No lo sé, no se le veía la cara.**_

_**-De acuerdo, hemos de ir a buscar a Robert y obligarle si es necesario que nos diga donde esta mi hermana.**_

**Después de contarle a Peter todo lo que había oído nos vamos a buscar a Robert, espero que él sepa donde esta Susan sino Peter es capaz de cualquier cosa.**

**-**_**¿Dónde está? – **_**le pregunto a Peter antes de ver una especie de sombra en un caballo - **_**¿será él?**_

_**-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. ¡Vamos! – **_**me dice antes de salir corriendo donde están los caballos para ir detrás del otro caballo.**

**Cuando logramos alcanzar al caballo vemos que Robert no está allí, entonces decidimos intentar seguirle, al cabo de unos minutos vamos cerca del río donde encontramos a Edmund y a Susan y vemos que Robert está allí. Sin que nos vea nos acercamos a él.**

**-**_**Con que es aquí donde estabas – **_**dice Peter asustando a Robert.**

**-**_**Sumo Monarca – **_**dice cuando ve a Peter.**

**-**_**¿Qué haces aquí? – **_**le pregunto.**

**-**_**Rey Caspian**_**.**

**-**_**No has respondido a la pregunta – **_**dice Peter bastante enfadado- **_**¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**-Nada, solo estaba dando un paseo.**_

_**-¿Un paseo? Es un paseo demasiado oportuno, ¿no crees Caspian? – **_**me pregunta Peter.**

**-**_**Tienes razón, es demasiado oportuno.**_

_**-No tengo ni idea de que es lo que estáis hablando – **_**dice Robert, como intentando evitar la conversación.**

**-**_**Sabes muy bien a que nos estamos refiriendo – **_**le digo mientras me acerco a él**_** - ¿Dónde está Susan?**_

_**-No lo sé.**_

_**-¿Qué has hecho con mi hermana? - **_**pregunta Peter a la vez que se acerca todavía más a Robert.**

**-**_**Yo no la he hecho nada, solo he cumplido órdenes.**_

_**-¿Qué órdenes? – **_**le pregunta Peter.**

_**-Las órdenes que tenía era de ayudar a escapar a sus hermanos y después que me llevarais al castillo…**_

_**-Y allí dejar una caja con la carta y después llevarte a Susan –**_** le interrumpo**_** - ¿O acaso me equivoco?**_

_**-No, no se equivoca majestad – **_**dice mientras baja la cabeza como si se avergonzara de lo que ha hecho.**

_**-¿Dónde está? **_**– le vuelve a preguntar Peter.**

_**-No lo sé.**_

_**-Por tu bien yo diría la verdad – **_**le dice autoritariamente Peter.**

_**-Lo digo de verdad majestad, no sé donde está la reina Susan.**_

_**-¿Dónde la dejaste? **_**– le pegunto para evitar que Peter haga algo de lo que luego se pueda arrepentir.**

_**-En el acantilado de Cair Paravel, me dijeron que la llevara allí y luego otros soldados se la llevaron a otro sitio.**_

_**-Espero que no nos estés mintiendo. Ahora te vas a venir con nosotros y nos vas a ayudar a encontrar a mi hermana y luego ya veremos que es lo que hacemos contigo – **_**le dice Peter a Robert**

**Después de encontrar a Robert y preguntarle sobre la localización de Susan volvemos a Beruna para ver si Edmund y Lucy han descubierto algo más y ver que es lo que hacemos con Robert.**

**-**_**¡PETER! ¡CASPIAN! – **_**grita Lucy cuando nos ve llegar al castillo - **_**¿Estáis bien?**_

_**-Si hermanita, estamos bien – **_**la responde Peter mientras se abrazan.**

**-**_**¿Sabéis algo de Su? – **_**pregunta Edmund que también venia corriendo hacia nosotros.**

**-**_**No – **_**le respondo cabizbajo.**

_**-Pero adivina a quien nos hemos encontrado por el camino – **_**dice irónicamente Peter.**

_**-¡Robert! – **_**dicen los pequeños Pevensie sorprendidos.**

_**-¿No se supone que tú nos ayudaste a escapar? – le pregunta Edmund bastante molesto.**_

_**-Sí majestad, pero cumplía órdenes.**_

_**-Será mejor que entremos dentro y podamos hablar mejor – dice Lucy**_

_**-Tienes razón – **_**dice Peter.**

_**-Pero no pienses que te vas a librar tan fácilmente **_**– le dice Edmund a Robert como si fuera una amenaza.**


	15. En busca de Susan parte 1

_**15. En busca de Susan parte 1**_

_**Robert**_

**Después de hablar con los reyes y reina de Narnia y con el rey de Telmar me voy a la habitación en la que ocupe la última vez que estuve en el castillo del rey Caspian, pero la única diferencia es que ahora tengo a unos guardias en la puerta y no me dejan salir de la habitación a no ser que este con uno de los reyes. Me tienen en la habitación con guardias por si acaso me intento escapar como paso la última vez, pero esta vez no pienso escaparme, aparte de que es totalmente imposible, ellos ya sabrán que estoy aquí y que les dije a los reyes donde están ellos y donde la tienen. **

**-**_**Hola – **_**dice la pequeña reina Lucy mientras entra en la habitación.**

**-**_**Hola majestad **_**– la respondo haciéndola una reverencia.**

_**-¿Qué tal estas?**_

_**-No me puedo quejar, ni su majestad ni sus reales hermanos y el rey Caspian me han enviado a prisión.**_

_**-Para serte sincera ellos sí que querían enviarte allí**_**.**

_**-¿Y cómo es que no lo hicieron?**_** – la pregunto.**

_**-Por que yo les convencí.**_

_**-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso su majestad?**_

_**-Por que sé que tú realmente no querías hacer nada a mi hermana y aparte eres el único que sabe donde puede estar – **_**después de que me diga esto me quedo en silencio pensando en lo que me ha dicho, ella me ha salvado de ir a prisión.**

_**-Ha sido muy amable por su parte majestad, pero realmente no tenia por que haberlo hecho, yo he sido el causante de lo que le ha pasado a su real hermana.**_

_**-Pero antes la ayudaste a ella y a Ed.**_

_**-Sí pero solo porque eran mis órdenes.**_

_**-¿Cuáles eran esas órdenes? **_**– en cuanto me pregunta esto llaman a la puerta.**

_**-Los reyes quieren hablar con él majestad – **_**le dice un fauno a la reina Lucy.**

_**-¿Dónde están? –**_** le pregunta la reina**

_**- Están en el despacho del rey Caspian **_**– responde el fauno.**

_**-Dile a mis hermanos y a Caspian que enseguida estamos allí.**_

_**-De acuerdo majestad – **_**dice el fauno a la vez que se retira.**

_**-¿Cuáles eran esas órdenes? – **_**me vuelve a preguntar la reina.**

_**-Sería mejor que fuera a ver para que me quieren sus hermanos y el rey, aunque ya me lo imagine – **_**la respondo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta.**

**A continuación me dirijo al despacho del rey Caspian acompañado por la reina Lucy, cuando llegamos se nota que los reyes siguen odiándome por lo que he hecho, pero no me importa porque sé que tienen razón, no debí hacerlo, debí haber aceptado las consecuencias no haber recurrido a esto.**

_**-Sabes quién es la Bruja Blanca, ¿verdad? – **_**me pregunta el rey Edmund.**

_**-Por supuesto que sí sé quién es.**_

_**-Lo que a lo mejor no sabes de ella es porque se considera la legítima reina de Narnia – **_**me cuenta la reina valiente.**

**-**_**Muchísimos años antes de que se produjera el reinado de Jadis había otro rey, se llamaba Calindor y según pone en los pocos documentos que hemos podido encontrar no era tan mal rey, un día se encontró con que él no debería haber sido rey de Narnia .Porque varias generaciones antes el que era el rey de Narnia murió sin dejar descendencia, entonces se nombro al mejor caballero de toda Narnia como el legítimo rey de toda ella. En todo este contexto apareció una mujer y un hombre que se hacían llamar Casandra y Galba, y ambos reclamaban el trono al ser los herederos de los otros reyes **_**– me cuenta el rey justo.**

**-**_**Aunque claramente el rey Calindor se oponía a cederles el trono al no saber si realmente eran los herederos de los antiguos reyes, cosa que muchos dudaban ya que no podían decir si era verdad al no tener pruebas – **_**me va relatando el rey Peter – **_**Entonces Casandra y su hermano Galba ante la negativa de Calindor de cederles el trono le declaro la guerra, después de esa guerra en la que gano Calindor no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ellos.**_

_**- Y según nuestras investigaciones lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo es la forma en la que Casandra y Galba entraron en guerra, fueron las formas en las que atacaron Narnia – **_**me dice la reina valiente – **_**por eso creemos que quién tiene a mi hermana es Casandra y su hermano.**_

_**-Y eso solo tú puedes decirnos si es cierto o acaso nos equivocamos – **_**dice el rey Caspian.**

**-**_**No se equivocan majestades, quien está detrás de todo esto es quien vosotros pensáis.**_

_**-¿Cómo han escapado? – **_**me pregunta el rey Caspian.**

_**-No lo sé majestad, yo ni siquiera los he visto.**_

_**-Si no los has visto, ¿cómo es que estás bajo sus órdenes? – **_**me pregunta el justo.**

_**-Un día atacaron el pueblo del que procedo y a mucha gente la usaron como esclavos o prisioneros. A mi hermana la usaron como prisionera y a mí como esclavo, me dijeron que si acataba cualquier orden que me dieran a mi hermana no la pasaría nada y la acabarían liberando.**_

_**-Y tú aceptaste todo lo que te ordenaron por salvar a tu hermana – **_**me dice la reina Lucy.**

_**-Sí.**_

_**-Y ellos todavía la tienen como prisionera, ¿verdad? – **_**me pregunta la reina.**

_**-Exactamente. Yo solo hice esto por salvar a mi hermana espero que sus reyes lo entiendan – **_**les digo a todos los reyes.**

_**-Entonces nos vas a ayudar a encontrar a mi hermana y nosotros a cambio te ayudamos a liberar a tu hermana, ¿estás de acuerdo? – **_**me dice el rey Peter.**

_**-Por supuesto que sí.**_

_**-¿Entonces donde pueden estar escondidos Casandra y su hermano? – **_**me pregunta el rey Edmund.**

_**-No lo sé, creo que esta por las montañas, pero no van a llevar a su hermana hacia allí.**_

_**-¿Entonces dónde está? – **_**pregunta el rey Caspian.**

_**-No sé si es del todo cierto pero decían algunos soldados y generales que la llevarían al lugar donde empezó todo, ya que debe acabar donde empezó.**_

_**-¿Cuál es ese lugar? – **_**me pregunta el Gran rey.**

_**-Eso nunca lo dijeron.**_

_**-Creo que yo sé a qué lugar se refiere Robert – **_**dice de repente una voz.**

_**-¡Profesor! – **_**dicen el rey Caspian y el rey Peter a la vez.**

_**-No sabíamos que estaba aquí – **_**le dice la reina con una sonrisa.**

_**-Me lo imaginaba – **_**dice el profesor con una sonrisa.**

_**-¿Bueno y en dónde está mi hermana? -**_**pregunta el rey Peter un poco molesto.**

_**-En un lugar bastante escondido en el bosque – **_**responde el profesor.**

_**-Debemos ir allí a buscar a Susan – **_**dice el rey Caspian.**

_**-Tú también vienes con nosotros – **_**me dice el rey Peter.**


	16. En busca de Susan parte 2

_**16. En busca de Susan parte 2**_

_**Peter**_

_**-¿De verdad le crees? – **_**me pregunta Caspian mientras ensillamos los caballos.**

**-**_**Sinceramente no lo sé, pero no hay otra opción que fiarnos de él, ¿y tú le crees?**_

_**-Tampoco lo sé, pero espero que realmente lo sepa.**_

_**-Así que estáis aquí.**_

_**-¡Lucy! – **_**decimos Caspian y yo a la vez**

**-**_**¿Os he asustado? – **_**nos pregunta Lu con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.**

**-**_**Ni si te ocurra hacer eso otra vez – **_**la respondo.**

**-**_**Eso quiere decir que si os he asustado – **_**dice riendo - **_**vais por Su, ¿verdad?**_

_**-Sí – **_**la respondo**_** – y ni se te ocurra pensarlo.**_

_**-¿Pensar el qué? **_**– me pregunta Lu.**

_**-Que vas a venir con nosotros – **_**le dice Ed que aparece en las caballerizas.**

_**-¿Y por qué no puedo ir?**_

_**-Porque todavía eres muy pequeña – **_**le respondemos Ed y yo a la vez.**

_**-No te preocupes Lucy, pronto nos podrás acompañar – **_**la consuela Caspian.**

_**-Gracias, tú sí que eres amable no como mis hermanos **_**– le dice antes de volver al castillo enfadada con Ed y conmigo.**

_**-Ya se la pasara – **_**dice Ed mientras ensilla a su caballo.**

_**-¿Dónde está Robert? – **_**pregunta Caspian.**

**-**_**No lo sé, pero espero que no se haya vuelto a escapar – **_**le contesta Ed.**

**Cuando terminamos de ensillar nuestros caballos nos dirigimos hacia el castillo para coger nuestras armas.**

**-**_**Bueno yo me voy a ver a Lu, vosotros ir a buscar a Robert, darle unas espada y nos vemos en la puerta – **_**les digo a Caspian y a mi hermano.**

**-**_**Vale – **_**me dicen a la vez antes de que me vaya a ver a mi hermanita.**

**Después de recorrerme casi todo el castillo buscando a mi hermana, se me ocurre ir a la biblioteca, seguro que Lu esta allí con el profesor.**

**-**_**Hasta que te encuentro – **_**le digo a mi hermana con una sonrisa.**

**-**_**Sé como esconderme muy bien – **_**me dice aún enfadada conmigo.**

**-**_**No te enfades.**_

_**-Estoy harta de que no me dejéis hacer nunca nada.**_

_**-Ninguno queremos que te pase nada, la batalla es más peligroso de lo que parece – **_**le digo a la vez que me siento al lado suyo – **_**y sonríe a ninguno nos guste verte triste.**_

_**-Vale, vosotros ganáis, pero a la próxima sí que voy – **_**me dice riendo.**

**-**_**Eso ya lo veremos – **_**la digo devolviéndola la sonrisa.**

**-**_**Hola majestad – **_**dice el profesor Cornelius que acaba de entrar en la biblioteca.**

**-**_**Hola profesor.**_

_**-Supongo que ahora os iréis a buscar a vuestra hermana.**_

_**-Sí, espero encontrarla pronto.**_

_**-Seguro que dentro de nada la encontrareis y estaréis los cuatro juntos.**_

_**-Gracias profesor.**_

_**-No de que majestad.**_

_**-Profesor, ¿me podría hacer un favor? **_

_**-Por supuesto que sí, lo que quiera.**_

_**-¿Podría cuidar de Lucy? Estaría muchísimo más tranquilo.**_

_**-No tenia por que preguntarlo majestad, lo voy a hacer con mucho gusto.**_

_**-Peter, ya estamos preparados - **_**dice de repente Ed, que acaba de entrar en la biblioteca.**

**-**_**Se supone que ibais a esperar en la puerta.**_

_**-Llevamos un buen rato esperándote en la puerta.**_

_**-Gracias por cuidar a mi hermana profesor.**_

_**-No se preocupe majestad y mucha suerte a todos.**_

_**-¡Adiós!- **_**les decimos Ed y yo al profesor y a Lucy.**

_**-Ya era hora – **_**dice Caspian en cuanto nos ve aparecer.**

**-**_**Lo siento – **_**le digo mientras me subo al caballo.**

_**Caspian**_

_**-Ya estamos en el bosque, ¿ahora a dónde vamos? – **_**pregunta Edmund.**

**-**_**Hemos de seguir por el norte**_** – digo mirando el mapa que me dio el profesor.**

**Después de cabalgar durante un buen rato lo único que hemos visto ha sido árboles y más árboles, espero que Susan no esté muy lejos.**

**-¡**_**Chicos!**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre Ed? – **_**le pregunta Peter.**

**-**_**Mirar allí.**_

_**-¿Empezó todo en una especie de castillo? – **_**pregunta Peter.**

**-**_**Eso parece – **_**le respondo.**

**-**_**¿Seguro qué este es el lugar? – **_**le pregunta Peter a Robert.**

**-**_**Eso creo.**_

_**-Yo sigo viendo esto más como un escondite o un lugar para vivir que como el lugar dónde empezó una batalla casi legendaria y que ahora causa muchos problemas – **_**dice Edmund.**

**-**_**Yo también creo eso, pero la única manera de saberlo es entrando – **_**le contesto.**

_**-Tienes razón, vamos **_**– dice Peter antes de salir el primero hacia la especie de castillo.**

**-**_**Parece que no hay nadie aquí desde hace muchos años – dice Peter.**_

_**-Yo diría siglos – le responde Edmund.**_

**Después de entrar vemos lo que parece un túnel.**

**-**_**Así que la apariencia esa de castillo es mentira – **_**dice Edmund.**

_**-Nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos – **_**dice Peter – **_**Ed, tú vete con Robert a la derecha, Caspian tú te vienes conmigo a la izquierda.**_

_**-De acuerdo – **_**decimos los tres a la vez.**

**-**_**Ten mucho cuidado – **_**le dice Peter a Ed.**

**-**_**Y tú también – **_**le responde Edmund **

_**-¿Crees que estará bien? – **_**me pregunta Peter después de habernos separado de Edmund y Robert.**

**-**_**Espero que sí, además no creo que ni Casandra y Galba ganen algo haciendo daño a Susan.**_

_**-Ojala que tengas razón.**_

_**-¿Qué es esa luz? – **_**le pregunto a Peter cuando vemos una luz muy extraña porque aquí no hay ninguna antorcha.**

**-**_**Ni idea, ¿será una salida del túnel?**_

_**-A lo mejor, vamos a mirar a ver que es.**_

**Después de decir eso nos vamos acercando a la extraña luz, ¿tendrá Peter razón y será una salida del túnel? **

**-**_**Estamos otra vez en el bosque – **_**le digo a Peter.**

**-**_**Eso parece, todo esto es una trampa.**_

_**-No lo sé, pero también puede ser una forma inteligente de esconderse.**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**-Pues a que nadie se espera que el castillo ese en realidad fuera un túnel que te lleva a la otra parte del bosque, debe de ser una especie de atajo, ¿no te parece?**_

_**-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, ¿hacia dónde vamos?**_

_**-Hacia el norte – **_**le respondo mientras busco el mapa que me dio el profesor y con el que hemos llegado hasta aquí.**

_**-¿Y por qué hacia el norte?**_

**-**_**En el mapa pone que sigamos hacia el norte – **_**le digo mirando el mapa.**

**-**_**Eso ya lo ponía cuando entramos en el castillo.**_

_**-Hay que continuar un par de metros más y luego ir hacia el este – **_**le digo ignorando un poco su comentario.**

**-**_**Bueno tú sabrás por dónde hay que ir – **_**me dice antes de seguirme por el bosque.**

**Después de guiarnos por el mapa vemos unas tiendas de campaña.**

**-**_**¿Este es el lugar dónde empezó todo? – **_**pregunta Peter.**

**-**_**A lo mejor solo han acampado aquí y el lugar ese esta en otro sitio.**_

_**-A lo mejor, uno de nosotros debería seguir inspeccionando el bosque por si aquí no está Su.**_

_**-Vale, ¿te quedas tú o me quedo yo?**_

_**-Ya me quedo yo.**_

_**-De acuerdo – **_**le digo mientras me levanto sin que nadie me vea y me dirijo a seguir buscando por el bosque.**

**Ando un poco y me encuentro con unas cuatro personas, me acerco un poco más sin hacer ruido.**

**-**_**¿Seguro qué este es el lugar? – **_**pregunta el que parece el más de ellos.**

**-**_**Sí, este es el lugar – **_**dice una joven que parece ser mi edad y la de Peter más o menos.**

**-**_**Pero… - **_**le contesta el mismo joven.**

**-**_**Han pasado muchos años – **_**contesta la joven – **_**pero este es el lugar, estoy segura.**_

_**-¿Crees qué tardaran mucho en venir? – **_**responde otro joven que parece de la edad de la joven.**

**-**_**Espero que no, porque si se retrasan lo único que harían sería retrasar nuestro plan y seria peor para ellos.**_

_**-¿Son Casandra y Galba?**_** – me digo a mi mismo – **_**eso quiere decir que Susan no debe estar muy lejos.**_

**Cuando me alejo un poco de ellos veo que aparecen unos soldados y se dirigen a una tienda como las otras que vi con Peter, les veo entrar en la tienda y me quedo detrás de unos árboles esperando que salgan para poder entrar y mirar si está Susan hay dentro. **

**Al cabo de unos minutos por fin salen y cuando ya están un poco alejados entro en la tienda y veo lo que hay dentro.**

**-**_**Susan – **_**susurro cuando entro, esta inconsciente en una cama que tienen en la tienda.**

**Después de observar que no haya nadie cerca vuelvo a entrar en la tienda para coger a Susan y volver a donde está Peter para que podamos ir con Edmund y Robert para después poder volver al castillo.**


	17. El regreso de Susan a Beruna

_**17. El regreso de Susan a Beruna**_

_**Caspian**_

**Después de encontrar a Susan me dirigía a ver a Peter.**

**-**_**¡Peter! - **_**le grito al ver que no había nadie en la especie de campamento en el que le deje.**

**-**_**¡Caspian! ¿Qué la ha pasado? – **_**me pregunta mientras viene corriendo a donde estoy yo para ver como está Susan.**

**-**_**No lo sé, la he encontrado en una tienda inconsciente – **_**le digo al Sumo Monarca**_** – también estaban Casandra y Galba.**_

**En cuanto le digo que ellos estaban allí su cara palidece.**

**-**_**¿Te han visto? ¿Has descubierto algo? – **_**me pregunta.**

**-**_**No me han visto, o eso creo y tampoco he descubierto nada, solo les he oído decir que esperaban que llegásemos pronto por que sino arruinaríamos sus planes y sería peor para nosotros. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no tengo ni la menor idea de que es de lo que hablan.**_

_**-Ya lo descubriremos luego en el castillo, ahora hemos de ir por Ed y Robert.**_

_**Peter**_

**Después de volver a encontrarnos volvemos hacia el túnel pero esta vez con mi hermana con nosotros. Cuando volvemos nos encontramos con que Ed y Robert acaban de llegar.**

**-**_**¡Su! – **_**dice Ed mientras viene corriendo hacia nosotros, más concretamente va hacia Caspian porque él es quien tiene a mi hermana - **_**¿Está bien?**_

_**-No lo sabemos – **_**le respondo a mi hermano pequeño.**

**-**_**Tenemos que volver al castillo lo antes posible para ver si realmente está bien – **_**dice Caspian.**

_**-Tiene razón, además siempre está la botella de Lu – **_**dice Ed mientras nos ponemos en marcha hacia el castillo de Caspian.**

**Mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo nadie digo nada, solo nos preocupábamos de llegar pronto a Beruna para que un médico mirase si mi hermana está bien, durante el viaje a parte de en Su también pensaba mucho en lo que dijo Caspian.**

**-**_** Les he oído decir que esperaban que llegásemos pronto por que sino arruinaríamos sus planes y sería peor para nosotros.**_

**No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, solo le doy vueltas y sigo sin saber a que se refieren ni nada. **

**-**_**¡Ya hemos llegado! – **_**grita Ed cuando ve el castillo y se va corriendo hacia el.**

**-**_**¡Ed! – **_**oigo que grita mi hermanita - **_**¡Peter! ¡Caspian! – **_**grita cuando nos ve.**

**-**_**Estamos bien – **_**dice Ed mientras Lu le abraza.**

**-**_**¿Cómo está? – **_**pregunta Lu cuando viene hacia nosotros para ver a Su.**

**-**_**No lo sabemos – **_**responde Caspian.**

**-**_**Tiene que verla un médico, voy a llamarlo – **_**dice antes de salir corriendo a por el médico.**

**-**_**Mientras Lu va por el médico nosotros vamos a dejarla en su habitación – **_**le digo a Caspian ya que todavía tiene a mi hermana en brazos.**

**Cuando la dejamos en su habitación aparece Lu con el profesor.**

**-**_**Será mejor que esperéis fuera majestades – **_**nos dice el profesor a todos.**

**-**_**No, yo me quedo con mi hermana – **_**le respondo.**

**-¡**_**Peter! – **_**me dice Lu – no seas cabezota.**

**-**_**Venga vamos a fuera – **_**me dice Ed mientras me coge del brazo – **_**está en buenas manos, no te preocupes tanto – **_**me dice al ver que no me movía.**

**-**_**Venga Peter tienen razón, aquí no hacemos nada salvo molestar – **_**me dice Caspian.**

**-**_**Está bien, vosotros ganais, pero yo no me muevo de la puerta – **_**les respondo a la vez que salgo de la habitación.**

_**Caspian**_

_**-Ya lleva mucho rato, ¿no os parece? – **_**pregunta Peter nervioso.**

**-**_**No seas tan impaciente – **_**le dice Lucy con una sonrisa.**

**-**_**¿Estás bien? – **_**me pregunta Edmund.**

**-**_**Sí, claro.**_

_**-¿Seguro?**_

_**-Que sí, estoy bien, solo un poco nervioso – **_**le contesto a Edmund antes de que aparezca Robert en el pasillo.**

**-**_**¿Cómo está? – **_**nos pregunta.**

**-**_**Estaría mejor si no fuese por tu culpa – **_**le dice Peter.**

**-**_**¡Peter! – **_**le regaña Lucy, en estas ocasiones se parece bastante a su hermana, espero que este bien y no la haya pasado nada.**

**-**_**¿Qué?**_

_**-Dejalo ya, se disculpo y nos ayudo a buscarla. Además tú en su lugar hubieses hecho lo mismo – **_**le contesta la pequeña de los Pevensie.**

_**-¡Profesor! – **_**dice de repente Edmund **_**- ¿Cómo está mi hermana?**_

_**-Su hermana está bien, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza y es bastante probable que tarde en despertar, y no sé si eso puede causarla alguna secuela– **_**nos dice el profesor.**

**-**_**¿QUÉ? – **_**dice un Peter bastante furioso.**

**-**_**¿Y más o menos se sabe que tipo de secuela puede haber? – **_**pregunta Edmund mientras Peter todavía sigue sin creerlo y yo no lo he asimilado.**

**-**_**No lo sé majestad y no sé si realmente tendrá una secuela del golpe o no, lo más probable es que no tenga nada – **_**le responde el profesor.**

**-**_**¿Podemos entrar a verla? – **_**pregunta Lucy.**

**-**_**Si claro, pero no estén mucho tiempo necesita descansar.**_

_**-De acuerdo, gracias profesor – **_**le responde Lucy mientras entra casi corriendo a la habitación de su hermana.**

_**Lucy**_

**-**_**¿Ha despertado? – **_**me pregunta Ed que acaba de entrar en la habitación.**

**-**_**No. ¿Crees que tendrá algo?**_

_**-No, Su es fuerte y seguro que no tendrá nada. En un par de días solo será una pesadilla – **_**me dice mi hermano abrazándome.**

_**-Eso espero.**_

**Mientras me abraza intentando calmarme me parece que mi hermana se ha movido.**

**-**_**¿Has visto eso? –**_** le pregunto a mi hermano.**

_**-¿Ver el qué?**_

_**-Su, creo que se ha movido – **_**le digo mientras me acerco a Susan.**

_**-Yo no he visto nada – **_**me dice a la vez que se acerca a mí y a Su.**

_**-Mira se ha vuelto a mover – **_**le digo sonriendo, ojala y que se despierte.**

_**-Vale eso ya lo he visto – **_**me dice sin poder creerlo.**

_**-Ves a avisar a Peter y a Caspian yo me quedo por si despierta.**_

**Después de que Ed se fuera por ellos me siento en la cama lo más cerca posible de Su, espero que se despierte antes de que vengan para que pueda ver la cara que pondrán Peter y Caspian.**

**-**_**¿Lucy? – **_**me pregunta mi hermana mientras abre lentamente los ojos.**

**-**_**¡Te has despertado! – **_**grito mientras la abrazo.**

**-**_**Si estoy despierta no hace falta que grites – **_**me dice sonriendo y devolviéndome el abrazo.**

**-**_**¡SUSAN! – **_**oímos como gritan Peter y Ed.**

**-**_**Que alegría que hayas despertado hermanita – **_**le dice Ed después de sentarse en el otro lado de la cama y de abrazarla.**

_**-Voy a buscar al profesor – **_**dice Caspian antes de salir de la habitación.**

**-**_**¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Quién lo hizo? – **_**pregunta Peter.**

**-**_**Sí estoy bien y no tengo ni idea de las dos últimas preguntas. Y otra cosa respira mientras hablas que te estás poniendo morado – **_**le dice Su con una sonrisa y hace que Ed y yo estallemos a carcajadas.**

**-**_**Te has despertado muy graciosa ¿no? – **_**le pregunta con una sonrisa mientras se sienta en la cama con nosotros.**


	18. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

el cap. es muy corto pero es que he tenido mucho que estudiar y casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir, el prox. sera mas largo xD. espero que os guste y dejad reviews =D

* * *

_**18. ¿Qué ha sido eso?**_

_**Susan**_

**Al cabo de unos minutos llego el profesor, me reviso y vio que estaba perfectamente para alivio de Peter, cuando se fue el profesor decidimos quedarnos los cuatro juntos en mi habitación.**

**Después de estar toda la tarde en mi habitación con mis hermanos hablando, gastando bromas a Peter… decidí levantarme un poco de la cama e ir a dar una vuelta dejando a mis hermanos solos en mi habitación, pero por poco tiempo, ya que solo quería dar una vuelta, aunque no se lo haya dicho a mis hermanos, especialmente a Peter también quería hablar con Caspian, no he sabido nada de él desde que me he despertado que lo vi un momento y ya está. **

**-**_**Hola – **_**me dice una voz detrás de mí - **_**¿Te he asustado?**_

_**-Hola Robert, no pasa nada – **_**le digo con una sonrisa.**

_**-¿Qué tal estás?**_

_**-Bien, gracias.**_

_**-De nada majestad. Fue por mi culpa lo siento mucho.**_

_**-No te preocupes, no pasa nada – **_**le digo con una sonrisa**_** – no fue tú culpa.**_

_**-Vuestros hermanos no piensan lo mismo.**_

_**-Seguro que te refieres a Peter y a Edmund, pero no te preocupes por ellos, son demasiado protectores conmigo y con Lucy – **_**le digo antes de ver a Caspian a lo lejos, o eso me parece –**_** ahora me tengo que ir, mejor hablamos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**-Por supuesto majestad.**_

**Después de dejar a Robert me dirijo hacia el jardín. Cuando llego veo que Caspian está allí, sentado mirando al atardecer.**

**-**_**Hola – **_**le digo mientras me acerco a él.**

**-**_**Hola. ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**-Bien, no me puedo quejar – **_**le digo con una sonrisa a la vez que me siento con él.**

**-**_**Me alegro – **_**me dice evitando mirarme todo el rato.**

**-**_**¿Ocurre algo? - **_**le pregunto intrigada por su actitud hacia mí.**

**-**_**No, ¿Por qué piensas eso?**_

_**-No lo sé, es solo que… da igual mejor dejalo – **_**le digo mientras me levanto para volver a mi habitación con mis hermanos – **_**será mejor que vuelva con mis hermanos.**_

_**-Espera – **_**me dice a la vez que se levanta – **_**yo… estaba preocupado por ti y…**_

**No le dejo continuar porque me lanzo a abrazarle. Al cabo de unos minutos, no sé cuantos exactamente, le suelto y nos miramos durante no sé tampoco cuanto tiempo, hasta que de repente se empieza a oscurecer el cielo y como a temblar la tierra.**

**-**_**¿Qué ha sido eso? – **_**le pregunto a Caspian mientras me aferro a él asustada.**

_**-No lo sé.**_

_**-¡SUSAN! ¡CASPIAN! – **_**grita Peter, que acababa de llegar junto con Ed y Lu - **_**¿Estáis bien?**_

_**-Sí, ¿qué ha sido ese terremoto? – **_**le pregunto a mi hermano.**

**-**_**No sé, pero será mejor averiguarlo pronto – **_**dice Ed mientras se acerca a una especie de agujero que ha causado el terremoto.**


	19. Un día en la playa

ya que he tenido mas tiempo con los estudios os subo dos capitulos el proximo espero poder subirlo pronto y Futbolera claro que voy a leer tu fic de Edmund seguro que esta igual de bien que el anterior y ya me dejas con la intriga de como sera tu otro fic de Susan y Caspian xD. espero que os gusten los capitulos.

* * *

_** 19. Un día en la playa**_

_**Peter**_

_**-¿Cómo ha pasado esto? – **_**pregunta Lu.**

**-**_**Ni idea – **_**la contesta Ed.**

**-**_**¿Creéis que Casandra y Galba están detrás del terremoto? – **_**pregunta Su.**

**-**_**Supongo, porque sino quien más podría estar detrás – **_**respondo a mi hermana.**

_**-¡Majestades! – **_**grita Vendaval que viene junto a Trumpkin y al profesor.**

**- **_**¿Están bien? – **_**pregunta Trumpkin**_**.**_

**-**_**Estamos perfectamente – **_**le contesta Lucy con una sonrisa.**

**-¿**_**Alguna idea sobre quien, como y porque ha hecho esto? – **_**pregunta Ed.**

**-**_**Ninguna – **_**responden Lu, Su y Caspian casi a la vez.**

**Ya han pasado tres días desde que ocurrió el terremoto y todavía no sabemos quién ha podido ser, tenemos la sospecha de que han sido Casandra y Galba pero no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, hemos de seguir investigando.**

_**-¿Has encontrado algo? – **_**me pregunta mi hermano que acaba de entrar a la biblioteca, donde me encuentro intentando averiguar algo.**

_**-No, ¿y tú? – **_**le pregunto.**

_**-Tampoco – **_**me dice mientras se sienta al lado mía - **_**¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**-Me refiero a que ninguno hemos encontrado nada.**_

_**-No tengo ni idea.**_

_**-¡Hola! – **_**nos saluda Su a la vez que entra a la biblioteca**

_**-Hola **_**– la saludamos a la vez.**

_**-Hoy estas muy alegre **_**– la dice Ed.**

_**-Sí, hoy me he levantado muy alegre **_**– nos responde con una sonrisa**_**.**_

_**-¿Seguro que Caspian no tiene nada que ver en que estés tan alegre? **_**– la pregunta Ed. Todavía se me sigue haciendo raro lo de Caspian y mi hermana.**

_**-No, Caspian no tiene nada que ver **_**– dice mientras se sienta con nosotros**_** - Por casualidad no tendréis ningún plan para hoy, ¿verdad?**_

_**-No, exceptuando que no hemos encontrado nada – **_**la respondo a la vez que cojo otro libro**_**.**_

_**-Entonces hoy no vais a hacer nada importante.**_

_**-¿Qué estas tramando? – **_**la pregunto levantando la vista del libro.**

_**-Nada, solo que a Lu y a mí se nos ha ocurrido que podíamos pasar todo el día en la playa.**_

_**-¿Todo el día en la playa? – **_**pregunta Ed.**

_**-Sí, he hablado con Caspian y no tiene ningún problema en ir a la playa, solo faltáis vosotros.**_

_**-Bueno vale, yo me apunto – **_**dice Ed**_** – Siempre es bueno descansar un poco.**_

_**-¿Descansar? ¿Tú? Más de lo que ya lo haces es imposible **_**– le contesto causando que Su estalle en carcajadas y yo después.**

_**-Muy chistosos.**_

_**-Ed no te enfades – **_**le dice Su mientras va a abrazarle.**

_**-¿Se interrumpe algo? – **_**pregunta Lu acompañada por Caspian.**

_**-No, Su ya nos ha dicho lo del día en la playa – **_**le digo a mi hermana pequeña.**

_**-Y que, ¿os apuntáis? **_**– nos pregunta Lu a Ed y a mí.**

_**-Yo si – **_**contesta Ed.**

_**-¿Y tú Peter? – **_**pregunta Caspian que estaba con Su al lado de Ed.**

_**-No.**_

_**-¿Por? **_**– me preguntan todos a la vez.**

_**-Porque hay que seguir investigando.**_

_**-Venga Peter **_**– me dice Lu**_** – Ven con nosotros, por favor – **_**me pregunta poniendo cara de niña buena.**

_**-No y no pongas esa cara.**_

_**-Por favor.**_

_**-Está bien **_**– no puedo negarla nada cuando pone esa cara.**

_**-¡Bien! – **_**grita mientras viene a abrazarme.**

_**-¿A dónde vas? – **_**la pregunto ya que sale corriendo hacia la puerta**_**.**_

_**-Habrá que preparar algo para comer y coger todo lo que necesitemos, ¿no crees? – **_**me dice con una sonrisa.**

_**-Yo voy contigo – **_**dice Su.**

_**Lucy**_

_**-¡EDMUND! – le grito cuando me tira al agua.**_

_**-¿Qué? – **_**me pregunta con una sonrisa.**

_**-Ahora lo veras – **_**le contesto devolviéndole una sonrisa y abalanzándome sobre él para que se caiga. Cosa que consigo y cuando veo que esta en el suelo echo a correr hacia donde están Susan y Caspian.**

_**-¡Lucy! – **_**me dice mi hermana cuando me agarro a ella por detrás**_**.**_

_**-Hola a los dos.**_

_**-¿Qué estas tramando? – **_**me pregunta Su.**

_**-Nada - **_**la respondo con una sonrisa haciendo que Caspian se ría.**

_**-Has vuelto a empujar a Ed porque te ha tirado al agua, ¿o me equivoco?**_

_**-No, no te equivocas. ¿Me vas a ayudar contra Ed?**_

_**-Claro – **_**me responde con una sonrisa**_** - ¿Nos ayudas? **_**– le pregunta Su a Caspian**_**.**_

_**-Por supuesto que sí – **_**nos dice con una sonrisa**_**.**_

**Al cabo de rato vemos a Ed que está hablando con Peter a la orilla. Me dirijo hacia allí con la intención de hacerle de rabiar y que me siga hasta que se esté un poco profundo, que hagamos pie pero que no se haga daño cuando le tiremos.**

**Cuando consigo que Ed me siga ceo que Su y Caspian se acercan disimuladamente y mientras Ed intentaba tirarme, para mi sorpresa con la ayuda de Peter, Su y Caspian me ayudan a tirarle y nos ponemos a salpicarnos unos a otros.**

_**-Va a anochecer creo que ya deberíamos volver al castillo – **_**dice Ed.**

**-**_**Eso lo dices porque estas más mojado que nunca – **_**le contesta Peter.**

**-**_**Aparte, pero ya es muy tarde.**_

_**-Creo que Ed tiene razón – **_**dice Caspian.**

_**-Bueno pues volvamos al castillo y si eso mañana organizamos otra excursión – **_**dice Su.**

_**-Estoy de acuerdo. Haber quien llega antes al castillo – **_**digo antes de echar a correr y que mis hermanos y Caspian me sigan hacia los caballos.**


	20. Se acerca la hora del plan

_**20. Se acerca la hora del plan.**_

_**Casandra**_

_**-Han sobrevivido, a ninguno de los reyes le ha pasado nada – **_**me dice un soldado.**

_**-Perfecto – **_**le contesto mientras se va de la sala.**

_**-¿Seguro que todo esto es buena idea? – **_**me dice mi hermano.**

_**-¿Quieres volver a ser el rey de toda Narnia?**_

_**-Supongo.**_

_**-La única manera de hacerlo es acabando con esos ridículos reyes.**_

_**-Eso ya lo sé, pero tu plan no me parece muy buena idea.**_

_**-¿Y eso por qué?**_

_**-Por que ellos cuentan con la ayuda de Aslan y seguro que él sabe donde se encuentran las piedras.**_

_**-Que cuenten con la ayuda de Aslan no influye en el plan, al contrario, y respecto a las piedras desaparecieron mucho antes de que nos encerraran.**_

_**-Por eso seguro que fue Aslan quien las escondió y sabe donde están.**_

_**-Las piedras ya no me importa.**_

_**-¿No decías antes que la única manera de que nos devolvieran el trono de Narnia era con las piedras?**_

_**-Tú lo has dicho, antes, ahora no me importan. Hay otra manera de conseguir nuestro trono. Si eso ya nos encargaremos de las piedras más tarde.**_

_**-Lo que tú digas hermana.**_

_**-Traedme a la prisionera **_**– le digo a uno de los soldados que están en la puerta.**

_**-¿Y esa chica que tiene que ver en el plan? – **_**me pregunta mi hermano.**

_**-Ella nos traerá a los reyes y si tenemos suerte también nos traerá al rey de Telmar.**_

_**-¿La vamos a dejar libre?**_

_**-Robert la quiere rescatar bajo cualquier circunstancia y seguro que le ha dicho a los reyes que tenemos a su hermana y ellos se habrán ofrecido a ayudarle a buscarla.**_

**En ese momento aparece el soldado que había mandado a por la chica con ella detrás.**

_**-Aquí la tiene señora.**_

_**-Estupendo. Ya puedes marcharte. **_

_**-¿Cómo te llamas? – **_**pregunto a la chica.**

_**- Meredith – **_**me dice la prisionera.**

_**-Bonito nombre.**_

_**-Gracias señora.**_

_**-¿Quieres ver una cosa Meredith?**_

_**-Claro que sí.**_

_**-Entonces ven conmigo – **_**a continuación nos dirigimos al balcón.**

_**-Es una vista preciosa – **_**me dice Meredith.**

_**-Todo lo que se puede ver hasta ese castillo de allí **_**– la digo señalando Cair Paravel**_** – Es mi legitimo reino, mío y de mi hermano.**_

_**-¿Y entonces por qué no estáis allí como la reina? – **_**esta chica es perfecta para mi plan.**

_**-Por que hace muchos años me lo arrebataron.**_

_**-¿Cómo paso?**_

_**-La bruja blanca le quito el reino a mis antepasados. Al cabo de muchos años aparecieron cuatro hermanos, se hicieron pasar por familiares suyos o algo parecido y más tarde la declararon la guerra. En esa guerra participo el magnífico león Aslan a quien los hermanos engañaron y mediante esa mentira Aslan les ayudo y vencieron a la bruja blanca. Entonces Aslan, como habían ganado la guerra y seguía creyendo en sus mentiras, les nombro reyes y reinas de Narnia.**_

_**-Lo siento señora.**_

_**-No te preocupes Meredith.**_

_**-¿Y no piensa hacer nada para recuperar su reino?**_

_**-Sí, pero para eso necesito tú ayuda. Pero solo si quieres, no voy a obligarte a que me ayudes.**_

_**-Por supuesto que la voy a ayudar. Dígame que tengo que hacer y la ayudare.**_

_**-Muchas gracias Meredith – **_**esta chica no sabe que es lo que tengo planeado para ella.**

_**-¿Qué tengo que hacer?**_

_**-Tienes que ir a Beruna.**_

_**-¿A Beruna?**_

_**-Sí, ahora se han aliado con el rey de Beruna no se para que. Pero antes de ir tienes que saber una cosa.**_

_**-¿El qué?**_

_**-Tú hermano.**_

_**-¿Robert?**_

_**-Sí, tú hermano Robert está con ellos.**_

_**-No puede ser.**_

_**-No sabemos si él sabe toda la verdad o no.**_

_**-No pasa nada señora, iré a Beruna y convenceré a mi hermano para que me diga que sabe de esos reyes.**_

_**-Gracias. Esta noche durante la cena te contare con todo detalle lo que tienes que hacer.**_

_**-Perfecto señora.**_

_**-Somos amigas, llámame Casandra.**_

_**-Como quieras Casandra.**_

_**-Bueno ahora mi hermano te acompañara a una habitación que ahora será tuya para que puedas cambiarte para la cena.**_

_**-Gracias Casandra.**_

_**-Galba – **_**le digo a mi hermano.**

_**-¿Qué quieres hermana?**_

_**-Lleva a Meredith a una habitación.**_

_**-¿Me acompañas? – **_**le dice mi hermano a la muchacha.**

_**-Claro – **_**dice mientras se va con mi hermano a su habitación.**

**A los pocos minutos aparece mi hermano.**

**-**_**La he dejado en la habitación que está en el lado oeste.**_

_**-Muy bien. Esa habitación es perfecta.**_

_**-¿Va a ayudarnos?**_

_**-Sí. Se ha creído todo lo que la he contado.**_

_**-¿Cuándo la vas a enviar a Beruna?**_

_**-Mañana a primera hora la acompañamos hacia el bosque y allí ya la decimos que tiene que ir ella sola a Beruna.**_

_**-¿Y si aparecen?**_

_**-No lo creo. Seguro que están investigando que es lo que ha pasado y si nosotros dos tenemos algo que ver.**_

**A la mañana siguiente acompañamos a Meredith hacia el castillo del rey Caspian, pero para que no nos vean nos quedamos a una cierta distancia.**

_**-A partir de aquí ya tendrás que ir tú sola – **_**la digo a Meredith.**

**-**_**No te preocupes.**_

_**-Muchas gracias por todo lo que vas a hacer por mí y por mi hermano.**_

_**-No es nada, además es lo que se debe hacer.**_

_**-Buena suerte.**_

**Después de decirla esto se marcha y se va en camino al castillo. Estoy convencida de que esta chica ha sido la perfecta para mis planes.**

_**Meredith**_

**Estaba dirigiéndome hacia Beruna cuando veo unos caballos y uno de ellos se para delante de mí.**

**-¿Mere? – pregunta la persona que iba montado en el caballo que se paro delante mía.**

_**-¿Y tú quién eres?**_

_**-No puede ser. De verdad eres tú –**_** descubro cuando se baja del caballo de quien se trata. Alguien muy conocido para mí. Mi hermano**

_**-¿Robert? – **_**digo mientras él viene corriendo hacia mí y me abraza.**

_**-Estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¿Estás bien?**_

_**-Sí, ¿y tú estás bien?**_

_**-No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado.**_

_**-¿Qué te ha pasado?**_

_**-¿Robert? – **_**pregunta una voz totalmente desconocida para mí.**

_**-Ven Mere, tengo que presentarte a unas personas – **_**me dice antes de llevarme al lugar de donde procedía la voz. **

**Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con dos jóvenes que no conocía. Uno es alto, con los ojos y el pelo oscuro pero el otro chico es el que me llama más la atención es también alto como el otro, yo diría que tienen más o menos la misma edad, rubio, con los ojos verdes y muy claro de piel en comparación con todos los chicos que conozco.**

_**-Os presento a mi hermana Meredith – **_**le dice Robert a los dos jóvenes.**

_**-Encantado yo soy el rey Caspian – **_**me dice el chico del pelo oscuro.**

_**-Lo mismo digo majestad **_**– le respondo.**

_**-Yo soy el rey Peter, es un placer – **_**me dice el chico de ojos verdes.**

_**-Igualmente majestad.**_

_**-Debemos volver ya al castillo, es casi la hora de comer y seguro que Ed ya le ha hecho algo a Lu como revancha por lo de ayer – **_**dice el rey Peter**_** - ¿Vienes con nosotros?**_

_**-No sé.**_

_**-No te pasara nada – **_**me dice mi hermano**_**.**_

_**-Entonces vale.**_

**Mientras nos dirigimos al castillo pienso en que es lo siguiente que voy hacer porque no tengo ni idea de que hacer. Cuando llegamos al castillo veo como una chica de unos quince años que viene corriendo hacia la puerta.**

_**-¡Peter!**_** – grita la chica.**

_**-¡Lu!**_** – grita el rey. No sé por que pero cuando el rey abrazaba a esa chica me sentía muy mal. **

_**-Por fin llegáis – **_**dice otra chica, pero esta de unos diecisiete dieciocho años, acompañada por un chico de unos dieciséis años.**

**-**_**Es que nos hemos encontrado a alguien por el camino – **_**dice el rey Caspian mientras va hacia donde está la chica que acaba de llegar.**

_**-¿A quién? – **_**dice esta mientras abraza al rey Caspian.**

_**-Se trata de mi hermana, Meredith – **_**dice mi hermano haciendo que me ponga al lado suya.**

_**-¡Hola! – **_**dice alegremente la chica más joven**_** – Yo soy la reina Lucy pero puedes llamarme solo Lucy – **_**me dice con una sonrisa muy grande.**

_**-Es un placer Lucy – **_**la digo devolviéndola la sonrisa.**

_**-Yo soy la reina Susan, pero te digo lo mismo que te ha dicho mi hermana solo Susan – **_**me dice la chica que estaba con el rey.**

_**-Encantada.**_

_**-Yo soy el rey Edmund, o solo Ed o Edmund lo que quieras **_**– me dice el otro chico causando la risa de las reinas y sus hermanas.**

_**-Bueno vamos para dentro que tengo hambre – **_**dice el rey Edmund.**

_**-Tú siempre tienes hambre Ed – **_**dice el rey Peter mientras él y el rey Caspian siguen al rey Edmund hacia el interior del castillo.**

_**-Meredith – **_**me llama la reina Susan.**

_**-¿Sí?**_

_**-Ven con nosotras que te vamos a enseñar tú habitación y así te doy un vestido para que te puedas poner más cómoda **_**– me dice con una sonrisa amable.**

_**-Gracias majestad.**_

**Cuando llegamos a la habitación me quedo de piedra, es una habitación enorme y preciosa. Es como la habitación de una reina.**

**-**_**¿Te gusta? – **_**me dice la reina Lucy.**

**-**_**Sí, es preciosa.**_

_**-Toma – **_**me dice la reina Susan mientras me da un vestido rosa pálido precioso.**

_**-Es muy bonito majestad.**_

_**-Solo Susan – **_**me dice con una sonrisa**_** – y me alegra que te guste por que es para ti.**_

_**-¿En serio? – **_**la pregunto un poco incrédula.**

_**-Sí, yo tengo muchos vestidos y ese seguro que te queda mejor que a mí.**_

_**-Muchas gracias y no creo que me quede mejor majes… Susan.**_

_**-Te esperamos en la habitación de al lado para que puedas cambiarte perfectamente y luego bajamos a comer. ¿Te parece? – **_**me dice la reina Susan.**

_**-De acuerdo.**_

**Mientras me cambio no dejo de pensar en que los reyes no son como Casandra me conto que serian, son totalmente opuestos. Lo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza es al rey Peter, no por que pero no puedo.**


	21. Visitando las ruinas de Cair Paravel

perdon por el retraso, el cap. lo tenia desde hace tiempo pero entre que se me estropeo el ordenador y que en menos de dos semanas tengo mas de diez examenes no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, y el siguiente cap. espero tenerlo en cuanto acabe los examenes, que os guste el cap. y comentar =DD

_**

* * *

**_

_**21. Visitando las ruinas de Cair Paravel.**_

_**Peter**_

_**-¿Todavía no han bajado las chicas? – **_**pregunta Ed que acaba de entrar al comedor.**

**-**_**No, están ayudando a Meredith a cambiarse para poder bajar todas juntas – **_**le responde Caspian**

**-**_**¿Qué pensáis de ella? – **_**pregunta Ed mientras se sienta en la silla.**

**-**_**Parece amable - **_**dice Caspian.**

_**-Eso es cierto, ¿y tú Peter? – **_**pregunta mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

_**-¿Yo qué? – **_**le pregunto sin saber de que están hablando.**

_**-¿Qué piensas de Meredith? – **_**me pregunta Caspian.**

_**-Seguro que lo mismo que vosotros.**_

_**-Lo mismo exactamente no es lo que yo diría – **_**dice Ed con una sonrisa -**_** ¿No crees Caspian?**_

_**-Pienso lo mismo – **_**dice Caspian uniéndose a la risa de Ed.**

_**-¿De qué estáis hablando? – **_**pregunto a ambos.**

_**-De que sientes algo por Meredith – **_**me dice Ed.**

_**-¿Yo?**_

_**-No si te parece voy a ser yo – **_**dice Caspian.**

_**-Yo no siento nada por ella.**_

_**-Venga Pete que te conocemos muy bien – **_**me dice mi hermano **_**– Y se te nota muchísimo.**_

_**-Pues según parece no me conocéis tan bien como pensais.**_

_**-Eso seguro – **_**dicen Caspian y Ed a la vez.**

**En ese momento oigo como se abren las puertas del comedor.**

_**-Ya era hora de que bajarais. ¿Siempre tenéis que tardar tanto? – **_**dice Ed a Lu, que es la primera en entrar.**

_**-Tardamos en bajar lo mismo que tú en despertarte **_**– le dice riendo Lu mientras avanza en la habitación para sentarse al lado de Ed.**

_**-Lo que tú digas hermanita – **_**la contesta Ed.**

**Después de que dijera eso me fijo en Meredith que está al lado de Susan. Lleva un vestido precioso rosa pálido, seguro que Su se lo ha regalado, esta preciosa con ese vestido. Me quedo un rato mirándola no sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo, sigo así hasta que oigo la voz de Ed.**

_**-Siéntate aquí, al lado mía y de Peter – **_**dice mi hermano causando que me quede totalmente helado.**

_**-Está bien – **_**dice Meredith con una sonrisa, ese momento vuelvo a quedarme mirándola como un tonto hasta que Caspian me da un golpe y reacciono.**

**A continuación nos ponemos a comer. Lu está hablando con Robert, quien llego poco después que las chicas, Caspian está hablando con Su, para no variar, y Ed está hablando con Meredith, aunque en ocasiones también hablan con Caspian y Su.**

**-**_**Esta tarde podríamos ir a ver Cair Paravel – **_**dice Lu.**

**-**_**Querrás decir las ruinas de Cair Paravel – **_**dice Ed.**

**-**_**Muy gracioso – **_**le contesta Lu dándole un golpe en la espalda mientras se rie.**

_**-Lucy tiene razón, podríamos ir y así podríamos ir viendo los planos para reconstruir Cair Paravel – **_**dice Caspian dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta literalmente.**

**-**_**¿Vas a reconstruir Cair Paravel? – **_**pregunta Susan.**

_**-Sí, por que queréis que se reconstruya ¿no? – **_**nos pregunta Caspian.**

**-**_**Claro que queremos **_**– dice Lu con una sonrisa enorme.**

**-**_**Gracias amigo – **_**le dice Ed con una sonrisa como la de Lu.**

**-**_**Sí, ha sido una idea genial**_** – le dice Su mientras le da un beso en la mejilla, me alegro mucho por los dos.**

**-**_**¿Tu qué opinas? - **_**me pregunta Caspian.**

**-**_**Que lo de reconstruir Cair Paravel es una noticia increíble para nosotros y estoy de acuerdo en ir esta tarde y ya ponernos a hacer los planos de cómo será el nuevo Cair Paravel.**_

_**Meredith**_

**Después de comer nos fuimos a los establos para que cada uno cogiera un caballo y a mí y a Robert nos dieran uno ya que no teníamos caballos nuestros propios. **

**En el camino ha Cair Paravel estuve todo el rato hablando con las reinas, cada vez se alejan más de la descripción que me dio Casandra de ellas y de sus hermanos, me da la impresión de que me mintió y no sé por que, no sé que es lo que ganaría ella mintiéndome y contando esas cosas sobre los reyes.**

**Después de unos quince minutos más o menos, yo creo que menos, debido a que hemos parado varias veces, por fin llegamos a Cair Paravel.**

**-**_**¿Qué te parece? - **_**me pregunta la reina Lucy.**

_**-Tiene unas vistas estupendas.**_

_**-Sí, pero era mejor en la edad de Oro - **_**dice el rey Edmund, que estaba detrás nuestra, antes de irse con los reyes.**

**-**_**Lu - **_**la llama la reina Susan.**

**-**_**¿Qué?**_

_**-¿Te acuerdas de cómo era el palacio por dentro?**_

_**-Por supuesto.**_

_**-¿De cualquier rincón del castillo?**_

_**-Sí, ¿por qué?**_

_**-Por que primero queremos hacer los planos de cómo era antes Cair Paravel y luego haremos otro de cómo queremos que sea.**_

_**-Y luego elegiremos el que más nos guste –**_** dice el rey Peter que se pone al lado de la reina Susan.**

**-**_**Es muy buena idea.**_

_**-Pues ha sido idea de Ed y Caspian - **_**dice la reina Susan.**

_**-Es que tengo muy buenas ideas – **_**dice el rey Edmund llegando nuevamente al lado de la reina Lucy.**

_**-¿Qué tal? – **_**me pregunta mi hermano.**

**-**_**Muy bien, los reyes son muy amables con nosotros.**_

_**-Sí, quería preguntarte una cosa.**_

_**-¿El qué?**_

_**-¿Qué hacías en el bosque cuando te encontré? ¿No se supone que Casandra te tenía encerrada?**_

**Y ahora yo que le digo.**

**-**_**Sí que me tenía encerrada, lo que pasa es que conseguí escaparme.**_

_**-¿Pero estás bien? ¿Seguro que no te hicieron nada?**_

_**-Estoy bien y seguro que no me hicieron nada – **_**le respondo con una sonrisa – **_**Voy a dar una vuelta para ver el paisaje, ¿te vienes?**_

_**-No puedo, voy a ayudar a hacer los dibujos del castillo.**_

_**-Vale.**_

_**-Ten cuidado.**_

_**-Por supuesto.**_

**Después de preguntar a mi hermano si se vendría conmigo ver el maravilloso paisaje que rodea Cair Paravel voy al lado del castillo que da al mar. Este castillo seguro que tenia unas vistas increíbles. Mientras pienso en como era antes el castillo oigo como alguien que esta detrás de mí dice mi nombre.**

**-**_**Hola Meredith.**_

_**-Casandra – **_**digo sorprendida.**

_**-¿Te he asustado? Lo siento.**_

_**-No pasa nada, no esperaba que nadie viniera aquí.**_

_**-¿Dónde están los reyes?**_

_**-Están en el otro lado de las ruinas.**_

_**-¿Te pasa algo?**_

_**-No, es que los reyes no parecen que sean como me contestes.**_

_**-Me imaginaba que pasaría eso.**_

_**-¿Qué pasara el que?**_

_**-Que te están engañando.**_

_**-¿Engañando? ¿Y por qué querrían hacer eso?**_

_**-No lo sé, por eso tienes que tener cuidado con los reyes.**_

_**-Claro que tendré cuidado.**_

_**-Perfecto. Ahora necesito que cojas algo del castillo.**_

_**-¿Del castillo del rey Caspian?**_

_**-Sí, seguro que los reyes tienen allí las cosas que necesito. ¿Me vas a ayudar?**_

_**-Ya te dije que te ayudaría, no tienes por que volver a preguntarlo – **_**la digo con una sonrisa.**

**-**_**Muchas gracias Meredith, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres que te coja?**_

_**-Es un libro.**_

_**-¿Un libro?**_

_**-Sí, pero no es un libro cualquiera, en ese libro está la localización de algo que me ayudara a recuperar mi reino.**_

_**-Si es un libro tan importante lo tendrán bien guardado.**_

_**-Eso es lo que me imagino. Por eso pensaba que podrías hacerlo con la ayuda de los reyes, ya que te llevas muy bien con las reinas.**_

_**-No sé como van a hacer para ayudarme a encontrar ese libro.**_

_**-Pues entonces haz que te ayude el rey Peter, él seguro que lo sabe, al ser el Sumo Monarca seguro que fue él quien guardo el libro.**_

_**-Está bien, intentare que los reyes me ayuden a encontrar el libro.**_

_**-Perfecto, cuando lo encuentres ves al bosque, lo más alejado del castillo que puedas.**_

_**-De acuerdo.**_

**Después de que la contestara eso se marcho, yo me quede un poco más contemplando el mar, pensando en como haría para que me ayudaran los reyes.**

**-**_**Estas aquí – **_**oigo que dice la reina Lucy que acababa de llegar a donde yo estaba – **_**te hemos buscado por todos lados. Ven que quiero terminar de enseñarte esto.**_

**Mientras la reina me enseñaba las vistas y el paisaje que rodeaba el castillo solo puedo pensar en como hare lo que me ha pedido Casandra.**


	22. ¿Qué están buscando?

_**22. ¿Qué están buscando?**_

_**Peter**_

_**-Vamos hermanito que te voy a acabar ganando – **_**me dice Ed mientras practicamos un poco de esgrima - **_**¿Peter? – **_**me pregunta al ver que no le hago caso, que estoy como en mi mundo.**

**-**_**¿Qué? –**_** le pregunto al no saber de que me habla ni lo que me ha dicho antes.**

**-**_**Nada, solo que estas embobado - **_**me contesta con una sonrisa.**

**-**_**¿Embobado? ¿Y eso según tú por qué es?**_

_**-Por ella**_** – me dice a la vez que señala hacia donde Su esta practicando con el arco acompañada por Lu y Meredith.**

**-**_**¿A qué te refieres? – **_**pregunto esperando a que no se refiera a lo que pienso.**

**-**_**Venga Peter, que nos hemos dado cuenta**_** – me dice Caspian que estaba entrenando con un telmarino.**

**-**_**¿Cuenta de qué?**_

_**-Caspian, ¿esta conversación no se te hace familiar? – **_**dice Ed con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Caspian**

**-**_**Sí, ahora que lo dices es la misma conversación que tuvimos cuando llego Meredith – **_**le responde Caspian devolviéndole la sonrisa y el guiño.**

**-**_**No empecéis otra vez – **_**les digo mientras me dirijo a guardar la espada.**

**-**_**No empezamos nada – **_**me responden los dos a la vez.**

**-**_**¿A no?**_

_**-No solo lo continuamos – **_**me dice Ed.**

**-**_**Muy graciosos.**_

_**-Venga Peter reconócelo de una vez - **_**me dice Caspian.**

**-**_**No tengo nada que reconocer**_** – le respondo.**

_**-Si no la dices nada será peor para ti – **_**dice Ed.**

_**-No lo creo – **_**le contesto mientras me apoyo en la pared y observo a mis hermanas y a Meredith.**

_**-Lo extraño es que ella no se haya dado cuenta – **_**le dice Caspian a Ed.**

_**-Majestades – **_**dice un soldado que acaba de llegar corriendo, seguro que las noticias que trae son muy malas.**

_**-Que ocurre – **_**le respondemos los tres a la vez.**

**-**_**Hemos tenido noticias de que Casandra y Galba tienen un gran ejército y se están dirigiendo hacia el norte.**_

_**-¿Se sabe con exactitud donde están ahora? – **_**pregunto al soldado.**

_**-Están cerca del río que esta al este por Cair Paravel.**_

_**-¿Crees que ya saben donde están? - **_**me pregunta Ed.**

**-**_**No lo sé pero espero que no.**_

_**-¿De qué estáis hablando? – **_**nos pregunta Caspian.**

_**-Es una larga historia, luego te lo explicamos - **_**le responde Ed.**

**-**_**Ya te puedas marchar – **_**le digo al soldado.**

_**-Hemos de contárselo a las chicas – **_**dice Ed antes de dirigirse a donde están ellas.**

_**Meredith**_

_**-Ed, ¿qué pasa? – **_**dice la reina Susan al ver que le rey Edmund viene corriendo hacia donde estamos nosotras y por detrás vienen los reyes Peter y Caspian.**

**-**_**Casandra esta cerca del río.**_

_**-¿Qué río? – **_**le pregunta las reinas.**

**-**_**Tú que río crees que es – **_**dice el rey Peter que acababa de llegar con el rey Caspian.**

_**-No te estarás refiriendo a… - **_**dice la reina Susan antes de ser interrumpida por el rey Edmund.**

**-**_**Ese mismo – **_**la responde el rey causando que ambas reinas se miren con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.**

_**-¿Creéis que las teníamos nosotros y dónde están? – **_**pregunta la reina Lucy.**

**-**_**No creo, nadie sabía de su existencia. Solo lo saben ellos, nosotros y Aslan – **_**dice la reina Susan mientras intenta tranquilizar a su hermana.**

_**-Eso es lo que más preocupa – **_**dice el rey Peter.**

_**-¿Podéis explicarme de una vez de qué estás hablando? – **_**dice el rey Caspian.**

**-**_**Será mejor que entremos – **_**dice el rey Edmund.**

**-**_**Te lo explicaremos en la biblioteca – **_**dice la reina Lucy.**

**-**_**Meredith – **_**me dice el rey Peter.**

**-**_**¿Sí majestad? – **_**le pregunto un poco nerviosa no sé por qué.**

**-**_**¿Podrías ir a buscar a tu hermano y venir los dos a la biblioteca?**_

_**-Claro que sí majestad – **_**le respondo antes de irme a buscar a mi hermano. No sé porque pero eso de lo que están tan preocupados me da la impresión de que está relacionado con el libro que quiere Casandra de alguna manera. **

**Mientras pienso en ello me dirijo a la habitación que los reyes le han dado a mi hermano, estoy segura de que esta allí.**

**-**_**¿Robert? - **_**pregunto cuando llego a la puerta.**

**-**_**Hola hermanita – **_**me dice con una sonrisa después de abrir la puerta.**

**-**_**Los reyes quieren que vayamos a la biblioteca.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-No lo sé, el rey Peter solo me ha dicho que te venga a buscar y que vayamos a la biblioteca.**_

_**-De acuerdo – **_**me responde mi hermano antes de ponernos en dirección a la biblioteca.**

_**-Mere, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - **_**me pregunta mi hermano cuando estamos a medio camino de la biblioteca.**

**-**_**Claro que sí – **_**le respondo con una sonrisa.**

_**-¿Qué piensas de los reyes?**_

_**-Que son muy amables con nosotros – **_**le contesto preguntándome a donde quiere ir a parar - ¿**_**Eso es lo que me querías preguntar?**_

_**-¿Y especialmente del rey Peter? – **_**me pregunta un poco tenso.**

_**-¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que piensas acerca del rey Peter?**_

_**-Lo mismo que sobre sus hermanos y el rey Caspian – **_**le respondo poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa sin entender el por que.**

**-**_**Seguro – **_**me responde relajándose.**

_**-Sí seguro.**_

_**-¿Entonces todas las miradas que le das cuando crees que nadie te mira? – **_**después de que me pregunte eso me quedo totalmente helada.**

_**-No sé de lo que hablas – **_**le respondo volviendo en mi.**

_**-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. ¿Si no porque has reaccionado de esa forma?**_

_**-¿De qué forma según tú he reaccionado?**_

_**-Quedándote helada y quieta en el sitio – **_**me responde con una sonrisa, odio que me haga eso.**

_**-Yo no me he quedado helada.**_

_**-Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas – **_**me dice sonriendo más que antes, ¿por qué me tiene que conocer mejor que nadie?**

_**-Está bien tu ganas – **_**le digo rindiéndome al saber que diga lo que le diga va a saber que es mentira.**

**-**_**Me parece estupendo, pero él es un rey – **_**me dice mientras la sonrisa que tenia se desvanece de su rostro.**

**-**_**¿No me digas? Si no me dices que es un rey no me hubiera dado cuenta – **_**le digo antes de irme hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y abrirla viendo que todos los reyes están esperándonos a mi hermano y a mí.**

**-**_**¿Podéis empezar de una vez? – **_**dice el rey Caspian que estaba sentado con las reinas en la mesa que esta en el centro de la sala.**

**-**_**Robert, Meredith queremos que también escuchéis esto – **_**dice la reina benévola.**

**-**_**¿Nosotros? – **_**dice mi hermano.**

**-**_**Sí – **_**le responde la reina valiente.**

**-**_**¿Por qué? – **_**pregunto a las reinas.**

**-**_**Por qué vosotros ya estas metidos en todo esto – **_**dice el rey Peter.**

**-**_**¿En qué? – **_**preguntamos mi hermano y yo a la vez.**

**-**_**Supongo que todos sabréis que es lo que paso cuando mis hermanos y yo llegamos por primera vez a Narnia – **_**dice el rey Peter.**

**-**_**Eso es obvio Peter – **_**dice la reina Susan.**

**-**_**Antes de nuestra coronación Aslan nos conto lo que paso con Casandra, Galba y Calindor y nos dio un libro – **_**comenzó a contarnos el rey Peter.**

**¿Se refiere al libro que me pidió Casandra que buscara?**

_**-¿Un libro? ¿Para qué sirve? – **_**pregunta el rey Caspian.**

**-**_**Cuando pelearon contra Calindor por el trono de Narnia los poderes de Casandra, Galba y Calindor se quedaron atrapados en el libro – **_**cuenta la reina Susan.**

**-**_**¿Qué poderes tenían? – **_**pregunta mi hermano.**

**-**_**Tenían unos poderes parecidos a los de la Bruja Blanca – **_**le responde la reina valiente.**

**-**_**Hay una leyenda que cuenta que si juntas el libro y unas piedras te conviertes en la persona más poderosa que jamás haya existido y aparte las piedras te sirven de llave para poder cruzar por los distintos mundos – **_**termina de contar la reina Susan.**

**-**_**¿Qué mundos? – **_**preguntamos mis hermanos y yo a la vez.**

**-**_**Este mundo y del que mis hermanos y yo procedemos – **_**nos responde el rey Peter.**

– _**Después de que Aslan nos diera el libro, lo escondimos para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo – **_**dice el rey Edmund.**

**-**_**Y ahora pensamos que Casandra y su hermano están buscando el libro para conseguir de nuevo sus poderes y declararnos la guerra – **_**dice la reina Lucy.**

**-**_**¿Y las piedras? Antes mencionasteis unas piedras**_** – pregunta mi hermano.**

**-**_**Nadie sabe donde están las piedras. La guerra entre Casandra y Galba contra Calindor empezó por que los tres querían las piedras y el libro. El libro lo encontraron Casandra y Galba pero las piedras no las encontró nadie. Todavía están perdidas – **_**cuenta el rey Peter.**

**-**_**¿Nadie sabe dónde están? – **_**pregunta el rey Caspian.**

_**-Solo sabe dónde están Aslan, pero no nos dijo donde están ni nada. Solo nos conto lo que os hemos contado a vosotros – **_**dice el rey justo.**

**-¿**_**Por qué nos contáis esto? – **_**pregunta mi hermano.**

**-**_** Por que sabemos que Casandra y Galba están buscando las piedras y el libro – **_**dice el rey Peter.**

**-**_**Eso no explica por que nos lo habéis contado – **_**dice Robert.**

_**-Robert, tú ya nos has ayudado a buscar a Susan y Meredith tú has estado encerrada en su castillo o lo que sea donde están – **_**dice el rey Edmund.**

**-**_**Y habíamos pensado que a lo mejor nos querríais ayudar – **_**dice la reina benévola.**

**Después de que nos dijeran eso yo no sé que es lo que hacer, que es lo que decir o pensar, por que lo que nos acaban de contar lo reyes no se parece a lo que me conto Casandra.**

**-**_**Os ayudaremos - **_**dice mi hermano.**

**-**_**Entonces hemos de ponernos en marcha para coger el libro y evitar lo cojan ellos primero – **_**dice el rey justo.**

**-¿**_**El libro no está en el castillo? – **_**les pregunto a los reyes recordando la conversación que tuve con Casandra en las ruinas de Cair Paravel.**

**-**_**No, siempre tuvimos el pensamiento remoto de que igual que llegamos a Narnia podríamos volver a Inglaterra por lo que escondimos el libro fuera del castillo - **_**responde el rey Edmund.**

_**-¿Nos ponemos en marcha?**_** - pregunta la reina Lucy cerca de la puerta. ****  
****-**_**Lu tiene razón, hemos de ir de una vez **_**- dice el rey Edmund. ****  
****-**_**De acuerdo vámonos**_**- dice el rey Peter antes de que todos salgamos de la biblioteca.**__


	23. ¿Qué es lo que realmente esta planeando?

_**23. ¿Qué es lo que realmente esta planeando?**_

_**Casandra**_

_**-Hermana.**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre? – **_**le pregunto a mi hermano después de que entrara en mi habitación sin llamar y parece nervioso y preocupado, pero eso no es raro en él así que no creo que sea algo que realmente deba de ponerme nerviosa.**

**-**_**Los reyes saben que hoy hemos estado cerca de Cair Paravel.**_

_**-¿Y?**_

_**-Según me ha dicho un soldado telmarino los reyes ya saben que vamos detrás del libro y que estamos buscando las piedras y ellos ya se han puesto en marcha para coger el libro antes que nosotros.**_

_**-Perfecto – **_**le dijo a mi hermano levantándome de la silla en la que estaba y sonriendo satisfactoriamente al saber que todo va según quiero y según mis planes.**

**-**_**¿Perfecto? Ellos ya saben que vamos detrás del libro cuando lo cojan ya no vamos a poder quitárselo.**_

_**-Es perfecto por que eso es justamente lo que quería que hicieran.**_

_**-¿Tienes pensado seguirlos hasta donde tienen el libro?**_

_**-Exactamente.**_

_**-¿Meredith te ha informado de algo?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-¿Crees que sigue de nuestro lado?**_

_**-No seas tan negativo hermanito. Ya conseguimos que fuera al castillo de los reyes y ella misma accedió a ayudarnos a encontrar el libro y dárnoslo ella misma – **_**le recuerdo a mi hermano.**

**-**_**Accedió por que la mentiste.**_

_**-Yo no la mentí, yo lo único que hice fue contarla la historia de cómo perdimos nuestros poderes.**_

_**-Le contaste la historia totalmente del revés.**_

_**-¿Y? Esa era la única forma que teníamos para que la muchacha nos ayudara.**_

_**-Seguro que había otras formas y no había por que inventarte prácticamente todo lo que paso.**_

_**-¿Te estás arrepintiendo? – **_**le pregunto a mi hermano furiosa.**

**-**_**No es eso.**_

_**-¿Entonces qué es?**_

_**-Que no tenias por que haber mentido.**_

_**-Te estás volviendo blando.**_

_**-Lo que tu digas, pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo contigo en lo que estás haciendo.**_

_**-Estamos haciendo – **_**le corrijo.**

_**-Te equivocas Casandra, todo lo estas tramando tú sin ni siquiera contar conmigo.**_

_**-Todo esto lo estoy haciendo por los dos, para poder recuperar nuestros poderes y lo que es nuestro legítimamente.**_

_**-Lo estás haciendo por ti.**_

_**-¿A dónde vas? – **_**le pregunto a mi hermano al ver que se iba de la habitación.**

**-**_**No lo sé, pero de momento lejos de ti – **_**me responde antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.**

**No me puedo creer lo que me ha dicho mi hermano, todo esto lo he hecho por él, por nosotros. Ya me ocupare mas tarde de que mi adorado hermanito pequeño entre en razón y vuelva a ser el de antes, ahora he de ir haber donde están los reyes esos y descubrir donde tienen escondido mi libro.**

_**Galba**_

**No sé por que he estado todo este tiempo apoyando a mi hermana en todo lo que hacía. Desde que descubrimos por accidente la existencia de las piedras y todo su poder se obsesiono con todo aquello y ya no era la misma de siempre cambio radicalmente, me preocupa muchísimo. No sé que he de hacer, si me quedo con ella y la apoyo voy a estar de en contra de todos mis principios y mi sentido común y si no me quedo con ella me acusaría de traidor y me pasaría lo mismo que ha Calindor, aún sigo sin creerme lo que le hizo siendo nuestro propio hermano, el hermano mayor, quien nos cuido desde que nuestros padres murieron. Espero poder ayudarla antes de que haga algo de lo que luego pueda arrepentirse o que la haga daño.**

**-**_**¡Vamos que es por aquí! – **_**oigo de repente la voz de un chico.**

_**-¡Edmund! – **_**oigo como grita otro chico y una chica. Ese nombre de que me suena, ya me acuerdo, es uno de los cuatro reyes que tienen nuestro libro, será mejor que me esconda y que no me vean.**

_**-¡Ed! Como hay que decirte las cosas – **_**dice el mismo chico de antes y ya puedo verles, estoy totalmente seguro de que son ellos, los reyes tras los que va mi hermana, también esta Meredith con un chico de uno o dos años mayor que ella, creo que se trata de Robert, y luego también esta otro chico seguro que es el otro rey, el rey de Telmar, Caspian creo que se llamaba.**

**-**_**¿El lugar que buscamos esta muy lejos? – **_**pregunta el chico que pienso que es el rey Caspian.**

**-**_**Ya no queda mucho además Caspian, ¿no se supone que a los telmarinos les encanta montar a caballo? – **_**dice el más pequeños de los chicos, Edmund creo que le llamaron.**

**-**_**Déjalo ya y tira para delante – **_**dice un chica joven y muy hermosa, de la edad de Meredith, ella creo que es la reina Susan la benévola. Entonces la chica más joven debe de ser la reina Lucy y el chico rubio y el mayor de todos será el rey Peter.**

**Cuando veo que los reyes siguen hacia adelante y no se han dado cuenta de donde estoy decido esperar un poco antes de salir de donde estoy escondido y ponerme a seguirlos a ver donde van y donde está el libro por que estoy seguro de que van a buscarlo. **


End file.
